ouh la menteuse!
by s-bmabelle
Summary: Quand Emma demande à Regina d'être complice de ses mensonges... ouais c'est nul comme résumé mais il faut lire pour se faire son opinion :D SwanQueen of course
1. Chapter 1

TADAAAAAAAA, en exclusivité mondiale... euh... fin bref, voilà ma première FIC... donc soyez indulgents siouplé!  
Un grand merci à mes deux (ouais j'en ai de la chance!) bêta-readeuse dijipoulos et xenmin (qui est aussi ma femme mais c'est pas le sujet...)

Résumé : Ce passe 3 mois après Neverland, Pas de malédiction casse bonbon de Peter Pan (ouais je l'ai pas aimée cette histoire de malédiction), pas de départ précipité d'Emma et Henry, tout le monde est resté à Storybrook, où il fait bon vivre, un trésor caché, paisible, parfait pour élever des enfants… comme un conte de fée…. ;)  
SQ of course !

Rien ne m'appartient (je le saurais…) tout appartient a ABC sauf l'imagination toussa toussa…

Contexte : Ils sont tous revenus de Neverland, la vie a repris son cour. Des décisions ont été prises, tant pour la ville que pour la vie personnelle de nos héros. Premièrement, il avait été décidé que Regina garderait son rôle de maire, étant la plus apte à tenir cette ville, et qu'en contrepartie, un conseil se tiendrait une fois par mois, ou plus selon les besoins, avec les personnes jugées les plus influentes. Deuxièmement, et plus personnellement, puisque Neal était de retour, il avait été décidé qu'Henry passerait une semaine chez Regina, une semaine chez Emma, et qu'il pourrait voir son père dès qu'il le souhaiterait. 

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

C'était un dimanche paisible à Storybrook, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est flâner sous le soleil, vaquer à ses occupations ou encore se laisser vivre en profitant du calme retrouvé. Et c'est exactement ce que Regina avait prévu ce jour-là. Puisque Henry était chez Emma, elle avait décidé de se poser dans son salon, avec une tasse de café et un bouquin. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Il était presque 11 heures quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle posa donc son livre et se dirigea à sa porte pour voir qui était l'importun. Elle fût surprise de voir Emma seule, le regard paniqué.

« - Emma ? Où est Henry ? Il va bien ?

- Bonjour Regina, oui il va bien m…

- Oh alors que faites-vous ici ? Et sans lui ?

- Je dois absolument vous parler

- D'Henry ?

- Non c'est…

- Alors dans ce cas, je vous serais grée d'appeler lundi matin à la mairie pour prendre RDV

- Mais c'est urgent ! »

Sans même attendre, Regina referma la porte, mais ne fut pas étonnée qu'Emma entre malgré tout et la suive jusque dans sa cuisine. Elle sortit deux tasses et se dirigea vers la cafetière, tandis que la blonde prenait place sur un tabouret au comptoir. C'était comme ça depuis quelques temps entre les deux femmes. Regina refusait qu'Emma entre. Emma entrait. La brune faisait deux cafés. La blonde s'installait. Puis elles discutaient… elles s'étaient rapprochées depuis l'aventure au pays imaginaire, mais elles avaient encore du mal à admettre qu'elles devenaient amies, alors à la place des joutes verbales, ou des critiques sur leur rôle de mères, d'autres habitudes étaient nées.

« - Je vous écoute Emma, qu'est ce qui était si urgent ?

- Et bien… en fait c'est difficile à expliquer

- Oh je vous en prie, il y a deux minutes vous étiez presque prête à m'en parler sous mon porche tellement ça vous brûlait les lèvres !

- Oui mais là, de but en blanc…

- Emma, je n'ai pas stoppé la lecture de mon bouquin pour vous voir triturer vos doigts comme un enfant qui aurait peur d'avouer ses bêtises !

- J'ai dit quelque chose à Snow ce matin…

- Mais encore…

- Une phrase sur laquelle je ne peux pas revenir…

- On développe…

- …

- Emma cessez vos enfantillages et crachez le morceau ! je ne vais pas passer tout mon dim…

- J'ai dit à Snow que nous étions ensemble

- … _elle lâcha la tasse de café qui s'explosa au sol _

- Vous et moi

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit à ma mère que vous et moi étions en couple…

- Oh je vous en prie Miss Swan, c'était une question rhétorique, je ne vous demandais pas de détails !

- Désolée

- Mais enfin, vous avez perdu la tête ? qu'est ce qui cloche chez vous ?

- C'est sorti tout seul, sans que j'aie le temps d'y réfléchir !

- Vous êtes irrécupérable ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ?

- J'en pouvais plus ! C'est de sa faute…

- Oh enfin Miss Swan, il doit bien y avoir un contexte, pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui a bien pu traverser le vide intersidéral entre vos oreille pour que vous ayez eu cette idée. Vous ne vous êtes pas levée ce matin en vous demandant quel serait le meilleur moyen d'abattre votre mère ?!

- Non bien sûr que non… j'ai disjoncté quand pour l'Enième fois Snow a entamé la même discussion qu'elle veut avoir tous les jours depuis notre retour

- Quel genre de discussion ?

- Ça fait un mois que ma mère s'est mise en tête de m'aider à trouver mon véritable amour, et à défaut de celui-ci, me trouver un prétendant… Elle essaye avec Neal

- Ce qui parait logique puisque vous avez dit l'avoir toujours aimé…

- Oui mais pas comme ça… je l'ai aimé très fort, et quand je l'ai retrouvé j'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort, mais c'était surtout pour Henry, moi je l'aime comme un ami, même si lui, il veut plus, ce n'est pas possible

- Oh soit, et elle ne comprend pas que vous ne vouliez pas faire votre vie avec un homme qui n'a manifestement pas dépassé son complexe d'Œdipe?

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! pff…Non ! et quand elle abdique avec Neal, elle enchaîne avec Hook, bien qu'elle déteste l'idée que je puisse…

- Hook, c'est logique aussi, puisque vous l'avez embrassé …

- Quoi ? Mais comment vous savez ?

- … _arque un sourcil genre ''non mais tu sais qui je suis ?''_

- Peu importe… si je l'ai embrassé, c'était juste pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas mon véritable amour, il ne m'intéresse même pas…

- Il vaut mieux… ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupons un peu trop porter sur la boisson…

- Bon vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

- Evidemment !

- Alors arrêtez de me couper la parole ! bon c'était ce matin, je venais de me lever…

*flash-back*

Snow prenait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'Emma sortit de sa chambre. La blonde se servit son chocolat chaud quand sa mère prit la parole.

« - Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormie ?

- B'jour, pas assez…

- Bien, tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Glander… ce dimanche, je ne travaille pas !

- Et Henry, où est-il ?

- Il est partit chez son père tôt ce matin, ils ont prévu de passer la journée ensemble

- Pourquoi tu ne les rejoins pas ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je me disais que vous pourriez passer la journée ensemble

- Je n'ai aucune envie de passer la journée avec Neal

- C'est dommage, avec ce beau temps, vous auriez pu en profiter pour faire une ballade, et vous rapprocher, comme une famille….

- Mais on n'est pas une famille ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer Snow ! Je ne veux plus le voir comme un compagnon, il est le père de mon fils, et un ami, point !

- Soit ! Ne te fâche pas, si tu préfères passer la journée avec le pirate…

- Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ?! je ne veux pas de lui non plus !

- Mais enfin Emma, il va bien falloir que tu fasses un choix !

- Mais c'est tout vu, ni l'un ni l'autre…

- Alors il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un, que dis-tu de Whales ?

- Hein quoi ?! non !

- Ou alors le docteur Hopper, il est très bien, et célibataire…

- Nan mais ça va pas ?! Tu vas me foutre la paix avec ça oui !

- Mais tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie voyons…

- Je ne suis pas seule, je vois quelqu'un depuis quelques jours !

- Ah oui ? Fantastique ! Qui est-ce ?

- Tu ne… c'est Regina !

- QUOI !? Emma NON c'est… c'est impossible, tu ne… elle n'est… pas Regina ! Mais enfin… pourquoi… que… qu'est ce… appeler…Ton père… »

*fin du flash-back*

Emma continua son récit sous le regard d'une Regina mi- amusée mi- médusée.

« - Et avant qu'elle ait fini sa crise d'apoplexie, je me suis habillée et je suis venue pour vous en parler.

- Bien ! Et maintenant, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Eh bien, de l'aide… s'il vous plait…

- De l'aide ? Et comment ?

- En jouant le jeu…

- Pardon !? Vous voudriez que l'on fasse semblant d'être un couple ?! Mais de quelle planète débarquez-vous Miss Swan ?!

- Oh je vous en supplie, juste quelques jours

- Et après quoi ? On dit à votre mère que ça n'a pas marché, je passe une fois de plus pour la méchante, et vous vous faites de nouveau harceler par Neal, Hook et les deux idi… vos parents ? Jusqu'à ce que vous refassiez une bourde ?

- Juste quelques jours, s'il vous plait, le temps que je trouve de quoi aviser

- Et Henry, on lui dirait quoi ?!

-On le mettrait dans la confidence, je suis sûre qu'il trouverait un nom code, ou une opération !

_- Après 30 secondes de réflexion _Soit ! nous sommes presque amies maintenant, je pense que les amis se rendent des services entre eux, bien que je doute que ce genre de situation soit très courant ! Et en plus, si vous l'avez dit à votre mère il y une heure, toute la ville doit être courant depuis au moins trente minutes !

- Vrai ? _grand sourire_

- Quoi ? _sourcil arqué_

- Vous acceptez ? _regard de chiot apeuré_

- Oui, je suppose… mais rendez-moi un service, la prochaine fois que vous vous apprêtez à balancer ce genre de bombe au visage de Snow, appelez-moi !

- Pourquoi ? Pour que vous me raisonniez avant ?_rire moqueur_

- Non, juste pour que je puisse voir sa tête, j'aurais payé cher pour être là !_sourire sadique_

- Vous êtes diabolique ! »

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, élaborant des versions identiques, s'inventant même des anecdotes au cas où… Emma appela Neal pour qu'il dépose henry directement chez Regina, pour qu'elles puissent en parler à leur fils. 

* * *

Vala vala... ben j'attends vos réactions... les cailloux, pierres et autres tomates pourries ne sont pas acceptées... en revanche, félicitation, messages d'adoration, fleurs et remarques constructives (positives ou négatives) sont les bienvenues!  
je continue ou pas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les gens! **

**Bon tout d'abord, MERCI! 326514654365654514654 de fois MERCI pour vos review et mise en fav!**  
**Mais... VOUS ESSAYEZ DE ME TUER?! C'est ça hein?! **  
**Maintenant j'ai trop la pression, j'ai peur que le reste ne soit pas à la hauteur de vos attente... **  
**Mais puisque vous êtes vraiment gentils, et comme vos me l'avez tous demandé, je vais mettre la suite *stress à fond***

**Bon ben vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, et si oui ou non, vous voulez la suite. **

**PS: Désolée mais je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, promis, j'essaierais d'y répondre autant que faire ce peut (ouais j'aime bien la placer celle-là :p ) **  
**Je tiens à souligner, en passant, que tout le monde voulait être là quand Emma a fait l'annonce à Snow, pour voir sa tête... Donc si ça peut vous aider à visualiser, moi j'ai imaginer Snow dans un moment horrible pour elle, et j'ai mixé avec Muriel Robin dans son sketch "le noir" (ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule sadique qui ne supporte pas Snow)**  
**Bon ben... quand faut y aller... *sueur froide* vala vala...Je me tais... je vous laisse lire...**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Au fond d'elle, Regina était aussi amusée qu'elle était terrifiée. Amusée parce qu'elle avait hâte de voir les têtes de Snow, David, Neal et Hook, quand elles s'afficheraient toute les deux. Mais terrifiée car elle avait peur que cette histoire aille trop loin pour elle. En effet, depuis un certain temps, elle savait bien que c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Amoureuse de son sourire, de son humour douteux, de ses gaffes, de sa voix, de son corps… Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre avec elle sans pouvoir la toucher ? Et comment faire pour avoir les gestes d'un couple devant les autres, et ne pas en être affectée ? Elle l'ignorait, mais puisqu'elle avait déjà accepté d'aider Emma, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond.

Emma elle, était toute excitée de commencer. Certes elle était stressée car elle savait que les réactions de Regina pouvaient être imprévisibles quand celle-ci se sentait observée ou menacée, mais d'un autre côté, elle espérait tant de la part de ce petit jeu. Car si elle avait choisi Regina, ce n'était pas par hasard. En effet, après s'être posé beaucoup de questions, elle avait accepté ses sentiments pour la brune. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Regina Mills. Amoureuse de son sourire, de son humour sarcastique, de ses yeux si expressifs, de sa classe, de son corps… Plusieurs fois elle avait voulu tout lui avouer. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle arrivait chez Regina, lui criait son amour, et la brune se jetait dans ses bras. Mais dès qu'elle était sur le point d'y aller, sa raison lui montrait un tout autre scénario : elle-même criant son amour pour Regina, et la brune se jeter sur elle pour lui assener des coups et des insultes, revenant à la réalité elle faisait demi-tour… Alors elle espérait secrètement que ce jeu de rôle pourrait être l'occasion pour elle de séduire Regina…

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Regina se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais Emma l'interpella, sachant très bien que si la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de Storybrook, Neal accompagnerait Henry jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour essayer de grappiller la moindre info.

« - Hey Regina !

- Oui ?

- N'oublies pas, fini les vouvoiements et les « Miss Swan »

- Evidemment…ça va être simple comme bonjour, je vous hais parfois…

- Je Te hais !

- Pardon ? Je ne…

- Mais non_, soupir_, pas « je vous hais » mais « je TE hais »

- Oh… oui bien sûr… tellement simple…»

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Henry l'étreignit puis se dirigea droit vers la cuisine en faisant un au revoir rapide à son père, qui essayait de regarder à l'intérieur de la maison. Mais Regina l'en empêchant, il lui lança un regard empli de suspicion.

« - Et bien monsieur Cassidy, à votre regard, je dirais que la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour de la ville ! Combien de temps avons-nous encore avant le flash spécial sur la BBC ?

- Emma est là hein?

- Oui mais…

- Je peux la voir ?

- Non désolée, nous sommes déjà occupées

- Allez Regina, je veux la voir »

Il essaya de pousser le maire pour entrer de force, mais Regina le repoussa violement, elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas l'envoyer valser, tant sa magie crépitée dans ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Neal, elle le tolérait à peine pour Henry, mais là il allait trop loin !

« - Pour vous c'est Madame le Maire ou Votre Majesté, et je ne vous autorise pas à entrer chez moi ! Ce qu'il se passe dans ma maison est de l'ordre du privé…

- Mais je veux juste parler à Emma, qu'elle me le dise elle-même

- Qu'elle vous dise quoi ? Espèce de dégénéré, dégagez de mon porche

- C'est vous la dégénérée, Emma ne peut pas être avec vous de son plein gré, vous lui avez jeté un sort, j'en suis sûr

- Comment osez-vous ? »

Emma entendant que la discussion dégénérait vraiment trop, se montra à la porte, prenant Regina par la taille. La brune sursauta de prime abord, mais se détendit vite en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

« - Regina tu viens, je t'attends… Oh Neal, que fais-tu là ?

- Je viens de ramener Henry

- Je le sais bien, mais que fais-tu sur le pas de la porte ? D'habitude tu déposes Henry devant et repars aussitôt

- Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux…

- Voir quoi ?

- Satisfait Monsieur Cassidy ? Emma a-t-elle l'air sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'une quelconque drogue ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça si j'ai l'air drogué ?

- Et bien figure toi que ton cher ex m'a accusée de t'avoir abusée pour te mettre dans mon lit

- Oh… et bien rassure toi Neal, Regina n'a besoin d'absolument rien pour me mettre dans son lit, c'est même moi qui l'y attire le plus souvent… »

Emma affichait un sourire victorieux alors que la brune piquait le plus gros fard de sa vie. Neal bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en retournant à sa voiture. Satisfaite, Emma s'empressa d'attirer Regina vers le salon, pressée de tout raconter à Henry, mais la brune resta interdite, figée sur place. Emma lui lâcha la main pensant que c'est cela qui gênait le maire, mais ne la voyant toujours pas réagir, elle s'impatienta.

« - Alors Regina, tu viens ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- J'essaie juste de tout digérer là…

- Digérer quoi ? Que je t'ai enlacée, qu'on ait joué le jeu à la perfection et que Neal ce soit fait rembarrer vite fait bien fait

- Un peu tout ça oui…

- C'était génial ! _elle souriait à s'en faire mal aux lèvres_

- Génial ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui avez dit à la fin ?! C'était très gênant !

- Merde Regina tu…

- Langage Miss Swan !

- Vouvoiement Regina, ''Miss Swan'' Regina!

- Emma! Si vous dîtes ce genre de chose dès le premier jour, dans une semaine vous exposerez l'intégralité de notre vie sexuelle imaginaire ?!

- Relax sainte Regina de la perpétuelle chasteté… je sais ce que je fais, si Neal à marcher à fond, alors tout le monde marchera, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait !

- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici ? _Henry les regardait depuis la porte de la cuisine, le regard totalement perdu. _

- Hey gamin ! Suis-nous au salon, on va t'expliquer… »

Quand elles eurent fini de tout lui expliquer, enfin, surtout Emma, car Regina était encore bloquée sur les derniers mots que la blonde avait adressés à Neal, et sur la sensation de ses bras autour de sa taille, Henry explosa littéralement de joie !

« - Génial ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mes grands-parents !

- Houlà ! Doucement gamin, t'emballe pas trop, tu vas devoir jouer le jeu toi aussi, alors essaye de rester crédible !

- T'inquiète M'ma, je peux être un bon acteur, hein maman ?

- Oh ça, je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Il faut qu'on trouve un nom pour cette mission

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Regina ?

- L'opération ''M'ma-man ?''

- C'est nul…

- Opération ''pomme d'amour'' ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois qu'Emma s'est approché de mon pommier, elle avait une tronçonneuse en main ?

- Je vais trouver autre chose... opération ''ça va tuer Snow''

- Ça me plait !

- Regina !

- Désolée, cherche encore mon chéri !

- Opération…opération… j'ai trouvé ! Opération ''Swan Queen'' Alors ?

- Alors je dis que moi ça me va carrément ! T'es vraiment fort pour ça gamin !

- Et moi je dis que si ça vous va à tous les deux, ça me parait bien aussi ! »

Pour que tout soit parfaitement régler elles racontèrent les anecdotes inventées à Henry, il était aux anges. Il rêvait depuis longtemps du jour où ses deux mères ouvriraient enfin leurs yeux, et là, il avait enfin l'occasion de les voir réunies. Pendant que les deux adultes formaient leur plan, lui, en avait un autre en tête, que ses mamans forment un vrai couple, et il se laissait deux mois pour accomplir sa mission. Il commencerait par Emma, qui selon lui, serait la plus facile à convaincre.

« - Bon, il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser.

- M'ma, tu crois pas que ce serait plus logique que tu restes à la maison maintenant ?

- Henry a raison miss…Emma. Maintenant que la ville est au courant, ils vont trouver étrange le fait que tu ne restes pas ici.

- Vous ne croyez pas que ça fait un peu tôt pour que j'emménage ici ? On est sensées être ensemble depuis à peine quelques semaines…

- Nous sommes à Storybrooke Emma…

- Maman a raison M'ma, je suis sûr que mes grands-parents attendent déjà que tu leur parle mariage !

- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ? _Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence face aux deux paires de sourcils arqués devant elle_. Ok ok, je me rends, je vais chercher quelques affaires chez mes parents…

- Je peux venir ?! Steplai maman laisse-moi y aller !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux voir la tête de Snow quand M'ma lui annoncera qu'elle s'installe ici ! _Emma vit toute la ressemblance entre son fils et Regina seulement avec ce sourire sadique digne de l'Evil Queen, elle en eût un frisson… _

- Moi je veux bien qu'il vienne, je suis sûre qu'il m'évitera des tas de désagréments ! _La mère et le fils adressaient à Regina le même regard suppliant, elle ne pouvait le nier, Henry ressemblait tellement à sa mère biologique parfois _

- Bien, vous avez gagné, je vais préparer le repas en vous attendant !

- Merci maman ! _Il partit en courant vers la porte sans attendre son reste_

- Tu te rends compte de la raison pour laquelle il veut m'accompagner ? Cet enfant est cruel parfois… _Emma dit cela avec un amusement non dissimulé dans sa voix_

- Question d'éducation Miss Swan… _répondit Regina le ton emplit de fierté_ »

Une heure plus tard, Emma et Henry rentrèrent. La blonde déposa un gros sac de voyage dans l'entrée, et suivit son fils jusqu'à la cuisine, les deux guidés par leurs estomacs qui criaient famine. Emma alla se plaquer dans le dos de la brune pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, le plat qu'elle leur préparait. Collée tout contre elle, Emma oublia presque qu'elles jouaient un jeu quand elle sentit l'odeur du parfum de Regina. Elle se rendit compte que jamais elles n'avaient été assez proche pour qu'Emma puisse avoir conscience de combien elle aimait cette odeur de pomme qui émanait du cou ou des cheveux du maire. Elle faillit presque y enfouir son visage, quand elle sentit Regina se raidir.

« - Je n'aime pas que l'on regarde au-dessus de mon épaule Emma !

- Désolée, ça sentait tellement bon, je voulais juste voir ce que tu préparais.

- Pâtes à la bolognaise, ça vous ira ?

- Avec les boulettes et tout…

- Oui mon chéri, tout y est !

- Génial ! Merci maman !

- Et toi Emma ? Ça te convient ?

- J'ai hâte d'y gouter !

- Ça tombe bien, c'est prêt à t… _elle n'eût pas le temps de finir, que déjà ils attendaient devant leur assiette_. Parfais maintenant, j'ai deux estomacs sur pattes à la maison _dit-elle en roulant des yeux_. »

Le diner se déroula dans la joie et dans les rires, surtout quand Henry raconta à sa mère comment les visages des Charming s'étaient décomposés lorsqu'Emma leur avait annoncé qu'elle s'installait chez Regina. La brune en riait presque aux larmes tant son fils était expressif. Emma les trouvait presque cruels mais devait admettre qu'Henry avait raison, la situation était comique. Ses parents avaient été au bord de la syncope ! Cependant la brune s'étonna du peu de temps qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour s'en tirer à si bon compte. Emma avait baissé les yeux dans son assiette alors qu'Henry sembla trouver le centre de table particulièrement intéressant, Regina s'impatienta, sentant bien qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tant de mystères d'un coup ?

- Et bien c'est là que ça devient moins drôle… _La blonde se dandinait sur sa chaise, montrant ainsi son mal être soudain_

- Je peux sortir de table ?

- Enfin Henry, tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette ! Emma, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien, pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille, Henry et moi avons promis à mes parents que nous déjeunerions tous les cinq…

- Parfait, tu m'as coupé l'appétit ! J'espère que ce déjeuner « familial » n'arrivera pas avant un très long moment, le simple fait d'y penser me donne de l'urticaire ! _Emma put voir à sa tête qu'elle ne mentait pas_

- J'ai fini, je peux sortir de table ?

- Henry ça suffit ! Quoi ? ce n'était pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle de la soirée ? Tu leurs as aussi promis une ballade en famille ?

- Nous avons déjà fixé une date pour le repas…

- De mieux en mieux ! J'aurais aimé être consultée au moins… bien, combien de temps ai-je pour me préparer mentalement au pire repas de ma vie ?

- Demain à midi…

- Quoi ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est vraiment mauvaise…

- Je suis désolée Regina, c'était la seule solution pour qu'ils nous laissent partir…

- C'est vrai maman, Emma a tout fait pour l'éviter mais…

- Je suis désolée Regina, j'aurais dû être plus forte, j'ai été égoïste, si tu savais à quel point je suis confuse de te mettre dans cette situation je …

- Assez ! Inutile de te confondre en excuse, je n'irais pas ! _Elle se leva de table en débarrassant les assiettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine._

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit gamin, maintenant elle me déteste ! _chuchota Emma_.

- Mais non, elle n'a pas accepté de jouer le jeu pour s'arrêter à un simple diner. Il faut insister, elle est vexée car on ne lui a pas demandé son avis. A deux on peut la convaincre !

- Dit celui qui a essayé de s'esquiver durant la conversation !

- Désolé M'ma !

- Désolé pourquoi Henry ? De faire des messes basses dans mon dos ? _Demanda Regina qui revint avec de la mousse au chocolat faite maison_

- Quoi ? En plus des pates bolo tu as aussi eu le temps de faire un dessert ? Tu es vraiment étonnante !

- Ne soit pas complaisante Emma ! Ce n'est pas en me faisant des compliments que tu t'en sortiras !

- Ok maman, on est vraiment désolés ! Mais tu peux pas nous abandonner ! On a vraiment besoin que tu viennes demain, sinon, ils vont vraiment se poser des questions…

- Je te promets qu'on se fera pardonner, tu pourras nous demander ce que tu veux…

- Bien ! J'allais accepter vu votre mine de chien battu, de toute façon, mais si en plus j'ai droit à un service en retour…

- Vrai ? _Question simultanée sur un ton suppliant_

- Oui, c'est bon…qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?! »

Le reste de la soirée fût rapide. Henry alla se coucher sans rechigner, Regina montra les chambres d'amis à Emma, qui choisit celle à côté de la brune puis elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Emma était stressée pour le lendemain. Elle espérait que le repas ne finisse pas en bain de sang. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si un jour elle réussissait enfin à tout avouer à Regina, ce repas serait une bonne occasion d'avoir un aperçu du futur. De son côté, Regina était mortifiée à l'idée de cette réunion. Elle qui se demandait depuis quelques temps, quelle serait la réaction de son ex-belle fille si elle devenait la sienne. Elle aurait vite sa réponse, mais cela ne la réjouissait pas pour autant.

* * *

**TBC... Ou pas... c'est comme vous voulez!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir! **  
**Bon par où commencer? **  
**Tout d'abord, merci! Merci des milliards de fois, pour vos mise en fav, vos fallow, vos MP, vos lecture silencieuses...**  
**ET un énorme, que dis-je, des millions méga géant énormes MERCI pour vos reviews! **  
**ça me motive vraiment, pour tout! Vous êtes géniaux! *_***

**Et ensuite, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews que j'aime tant!**  
**Mais c'est chaud de trouver le temps... Quelqu'un aurait-il vu un lunrdi ou un jeudredi trainer dans le coin?**  
**non mais parce qu'un jour de plus dans la semaine ne serait pas du luxe pour moi!**

**Bon, comme d'hab, j'ai atteint un niveau de stress international tellement j'ai peur de vous décevoir!**  
**J'espère que ça ira malgré tout... **  
**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez comme d'hab!**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Emma qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle constata que Regina, malgré son apparence impeccable vêtue de son sempiternel tailleur chic, n'était pas des plus sereines. Le maire se retourna en posant une assiette pleine de pancakes sous le nez d'une Emma surprise mais ravie. Quand Regina posa enfin ses yeux sur la blonde, elle se décrocha presque la mâchoire en constatant qu'elle était vêtue seulement d'un boxer et d'un petit débardeur ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination.

« - Sommes-nous déjà si intime ?

- Hein ? Oh euh… désolée, je m'habillerais avant de descendre si tu veux.

- Non, ce n'est rien, dorénavant je sais juste qu'il est inutile que je me presse pour m'habiller le matin.

- Cool ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas exactement, pas assez en tout cas, je t'en veux encore tu sais…

- Je sais… et malgré tout, tu es ravissante, tu arbore un sourire magnifique et tu prépares un super petit déjeuner…

- Emma, je te l'ai dit hier, les compliments ne te sortiront pas des ennuis dans les quels tu te fourre…

- Non, je le pense vraiment ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes qui échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Regina se demandait si le shérif pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire, et Emma se giflait mentalement pour avoir sorti le fond de sa pensée aussi naturellement, aucune des deux n'osait reprendre la parole. C'est Henry, en se levant, qui les sortit de cette situation inconfortable.

« - B'jour M'ma, jour Man…

- Lut gamin…

- Bonjour mon poussin, bien dormit ?

- Comme un bébé ! Alors prêtes pour ce midi ?

- Hey gamin, si c'est pour être aussi désagréable tu pouvais tout aussi bien rester couché !

- Emma n'a pas tort Henry !

- Hey, désolé mais il faut bien qu'on soit prêt ! Et pour info, je suis aussi nerveux que vous, et s'il te plait maman, quoi qu'il se passe, ne fait rien exploser chez Granny ! _Coup d'œil complice et petit rictus entre Emma et son fils_

- Tais-toi et mange ! _Ordonna sa mère en lui servant une assiette de pancakes aussi chargée que celle d'Emma._

- Bien majesté ! »

Après le petit déjeuner qui se passa dans le silence, ils allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté. Regina rangea sa maison qui brillait déjà, retoucha son maquillage et sa coiffure et se changea trois fois puis elle alla inspecter la tenue d'Henry. Elle était fière de son garçon, qui s'était apprêté en conséquence. Il était en parfait accord avec sa mère, un pantalon noir, une chemise bleu ciel et un blazer noir. Elle lui arrangea les cheveux et passa la main sur les pans de sa veste juste pour se rassurer. Il ne manquait plus qu'Emma. Quand elle descendit les escaliers, elle déglutit face aux Mills qui l'attendaient à la porte en tapotant du pied.

« - M'ma tu es en retard ! Comment tu fais ton compte avec deux heures devant toi ?

- Hey désolée mini Mills, je ne savais pas quoi mettre !

- Et donc, après deux heures d'intense réflexion, tu t'es décidée pour un vieux jeans usé et une chemise à peine repassée… _Regina soupira_… Emma

- Tu trouves qu'elle est repassée, c'est déjà ça ! _sourit la blonde en attrapant son cuir rouge_

- Oh non, non et non, tu ne vas pas mettre cette horreur en plus ?!

- Maman, c'est ce qui fait tout le style d'Emma…

- Jamais je ne me sépare de ma super veste !

- Très bien, _elle lève les mains en signe de résignation_, deux contre une, vous avez gagné ! Allons y avant que les deux id… Les Charming pensent que l'on s'est dégonflé ! »

Avant de partir Emma dût batailler quelques minutes avec le maire qui refusait de monter dans son ''vieux tas de ferraille immonde'', mais la blonde put la convaincre car elle était garée juste derrière la Mercedes, et qu'il aurait fallu déplacer puis remettre la coccinelle en place, ce qui les auraient mis en retard pour de bon, ce que Regina refusait catégoriquement. La route fût aussi silencieuse que tendue. Le shérif se gara juste en face du restaurant, ils sortirent tous les trois, Henry et Emma se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, mais Regina quant à elle, resta appuyée contre la voiture, les traits du visage contrariés. Emma la rejoignit, et se posta juste en face d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« - Hey Regina, ça va aller ok ?

- Oui, mais on ne pourrait pas attendre juste quelques secondes ?

- Oui bien sûr, _elle lui prit les mains_, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te mettre dans cette situation…

- Arrête de t'excuser, j'ai accepté de t'aider, avec tout ce que cela pouvait entrainer…

- Oui et je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissante, mais ce repas, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi… _elle caressait le dos des mains de la brune avec ses pouces, à ce contact Regina se détendit instantanément_.

- Et bien… _elle jeta un œil à la vitrine du restaurant_, je crois que nous avons des spectateurs…

- Quelle bande de…désolée…encore. _Regina ancra son regard dans celui vert émeraude et essaya de paraitre la plus stoïque possible_

- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Le jour où je vous ai aidées à revenir Snow et toi, et que juste après vous êtes tous partis manger, je suis resté plantée là…

- Oh Regina…je ne…c'est…

- Gold m'a donné le coup de grâce en me disant que peut-être un jour, vous m'inviteriez à un repas de famille… Belle ironie hein ? _Une larme coula sur sa joue malgré tous ses efforts pour la retenir_

- Je l'ignorais, _elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune, stoppant ainsi la course de la goutte salée_, j'aurais dû, nous aurions dû t'y convier ce jour-là… c'est tellement…merde, quelle idiote…

- C'est passé tout ça… ce n'est rien, c'est juste le souvenir… _Emma la prit dans ses bras en essayant de faire passer dans cette étreinte tout le poids de sa culpabilité_. Ca va aller Emma, merci, allons-y. »

Henry les attendait devant la porte du Granny's, il avait compris que ses mères avaient des choses à se dire, et il ne voulait pas les interrompre. Lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers lui, il leur fit signe discrètement qu'elles devraient y aller main dans la main pour faire plus vrai. Elles entrelacèrent donc leurs doigts. Ce geste leur provoqua un frisson, mais chacune ignorait qu'elles avaient ressenti la même chose à cet instant.

En entrant dans la salle du restaurant, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elles. Emma se mit devant Regina par instinct, et elle se dirigea vers ses parents, suivie par son fils et sa fausse petite-amie. En arrivant à leur table, ils échangèrent un rapide salut, puis tous prirent place autour de la table. La tension était presque palpable, alors Snow et David échangèrent quelques banalités avec Emma et Henry, tentant au maximum d'éviter Regina. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée, en effet, Regina avait décidé de profiter de ce moment pour rendre dingues les Charming. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Quand la reine posa sa main sur celle de la sauveuse, Snow ouvrit grand les yeux, puis les détourna, puis regarda à nouveau comme si elle espérait avoir halluciné, dans son regard on pouvait lire toute son angoisse. Quant à David il serrait la mâchoire et dans ses yeux on pouvait lire « lâche ma fille, lâche ma fille, lâche ma fille », et alors qu'ils demandaient à Henry comment il allait, ils n'écoutaient que d'une oreille, tant ils étaient mal à l'aise. Regina chuchotait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre, les lèvres collées à l'oreille de leur fille, qui riait et souriait comme jamais. Snow en avait des nausées, elle donnait des coups de coudes discrets à son mari, lui demandant silencieusement de faire quelque chose, mais David la regardait désespéré, se sentant aussi impuissant qu'elle face à la situation.

Granny arriva à table pour prendre la commande. Une fois fait, elle jeta un regard plein de colère à celle qu'elle considérait de nouveau comme l'Evil Queen.

« - Que voulez-vous à Emma Majesté ? Pourquoi vous acharner sur cette famille ? _Emma s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau, fusillant Granny du regard_

- Contentez-vous de faire la cuisine Madame ! _Répliqua Regina, des flammes dans les pupilles. La vielle dame repartit vexée, mais Snow reprit la parole_

- Elle a raison Regina ! Ne tournons pas autour du pot, dis-nous juste ce que tu veux, mais ne fais pas de mal à Emma. _La blonde posa sa main sur celle de Regina, et hurla presque sur Snow, qui s'enfonçât dans la banquette._

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi votre problème ?!

- Emma, ma chérie, ton père et moi on se fait juste du souci…et Regina, tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir…

- Non en effet, _sous cet aveu Emma regarda la brune stupéfaite_, mais croyez-moi ma relation avec Emma n'a rien avoir avec vous. Le simple fait qu'elle fasse partie de la famille Charming m'a fait énormément hésiter à lui avouer mes sentiments, mais je suis… _elle prit une profonde inspiration_…j'aime Emma

- Comment être sûr que tu es sincère ? _David prit la parole pour la première fois_. Tu as toujours été avide de vengeance, une sorcière prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Peut-être que tu veux simplement te servir d'Emma pour nous atteindre. _Regina se leva, ancrant son regard noir dans les yeux des Charming._

- Vous pensez vraiment que pour vous atteindre tous les deux, je serais prête à tuer Emma et briser ainsi le cœur d'Henry, m'arrachant les deux seules personnes que j'aime sur cette terre, les deux seules personnes ayant cru en moi ? Et bien vous avez une bien haute opinion de vous-même… Sachez que depuis longtemps maintenant, les seuls moments où vous occupez mes pensées c'est lorsqu'Emma est avec vous, espérant qu'elle ne me reviendra pas un peu plus brisée, ou quand Henry passe du temps avec son grand-père, priant pour qu'il ne se blesse pas avec l'épée que vous lui mettez entre les mains ! _Elle prit quelques secondes pour être sûre d'avoir toute leur attention_. Ceci dit, si je vous disais que je ne vous déteste plus, je vous mentirais. Mais ce n'est plus une histoire de vengeance, non là, c'est plus une question de dégout. La façon dont vous éclaboussez les gens de votre amour m'écœure au plus haut point. Vous vous faites passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas. Je suis peut-être la méchante de l'histoire, mais vous n'êtes pas deux pauvres innocents non plus. Comme la plupart des habitants de cette ville d'ailleurs. C'est étrange, mais il me semble que beaucoup d'entre vous ont fait preuve de mémoire très sélective lorsque vous avez recouvré vos souvenirs.»

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. En y arrivant, elle prit appui sur le bord du lavabo, elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité, s'attirant ainsi les regards des badauds présents au Granny's. Alors la colère mélangée à se soudain sentiment de gêne… elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Et soudain, un flot de pensée lui vrilla le cerveau. Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça qui l'attendait si un jour elle avouait tout à Emma ? Si par bonheur la blonde partageait ses sentiments, ce serait ça leur vie ? Des regards en coin, de la crainte, du méprit, de la colère, des doutes, de la peur…  
Pendant ce temps-là, à table, ils essayaient tous de reprendre leurs esprits. Le silence y régnait depuis le départ de la brune. Emma regarda ses parents, une colère indescriptible dans les yeux, elle s'adressa à eux « vous êtes content de vous ? » puis elle courut vers les toilettes à son tour.  
Quant à Henry, il était encore stupéfait. Il connaissait assez sa mère adoptive pour savoir que celle-ci avait été sincère tout au long de sa tirade. Il avait donc raison depuis le début, ses mères étaient faites l'une pour l'autre et elles s'aimaient. Le plus difficile restait à faire, qu'elles se l'avouent. Sa mission lui tenant encore plus à cœur, il avait l'air ailleurs et un sourire béat se dessinât sur ses lèvres sous le regard de ses grands-parents s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale.

Quand Emma arriva aux toilettes Regina se tenait dos à elle. La blonde avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

« - Woaw! Tu m'avais caché ce talent! Quelle comédienne tu fais!

- Oui, j'ai de nombreux talents... _Emma entendit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas_

- Hey tout est OK?

- Bien sûr... _Emma forçat la brune à lui faire face_

- Regina je vois bien que ça ne va pas... Mais... Tu as pleuré ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plaît...

- Rien Emma, je t'assure, c'est juste que… non laisse tomber, ça va. _Emma prit la main de Regina_

- S'il te plaît, pas à moi, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Promis madame le Maire, je ne dirais à personne que vous avez pleuré… _La brune lui sourit faiblement_

- Et bien… tu as vu leur réaction, je sais maintenant que quoique je fasse, quoi que je dise, rien y fera, tout le monde me verra toujours comme l'Evil Queen, la sorcière diabolique qui a semé la mort sur son passage…

- Dis pas ça, tu n'es plus elle, tu as tellement changé, je suis désolée, tout ça c'est de ma faute, tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller les voir et tout leur avouer, on arrête les frais ! _Regina la retint par les bras._

- Quoi ? Non, et toi ?

- Et ben tant pis, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir par ma faute, ce serait égoïste…

- Alors continuons, et aide moi à leur prouver qu'ils ont tort puisque tu en ais si convaincue.

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire… Je sais que si on continu ils ouvriront leurs yeux, mais ce sera long et difficile…

- J'ai accepté de t'aider Emma, avec tout ce que cela engendre

- Bien, alors retournons-y, et montrons leur que nous sommes un couple uni. _Elle allait repartir mais Regina l'attira vers elle, à une dizaine de centimètre de son visage. Emma eut du mal à respirer quand Regina sortit son rouge à lèvre et se remaquilla._

- Autant que cela paraisse le plus vrai possible. _Alors qu'Emma pensait que son rêve de sentir la bouche pulpeuse de la brune sur la sienne allait se réaliser, celle-ci passa ses pousses sur ses propres lèvres, et les essuya sur la bouche d'Emma_. Voilà, c'est parfait ! _Emma comprit alors le plan_. En revanche, je vais repartir Emma…

- Hein ? Mais non…

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir me maîtriser aujourd'hui, et j'ai promis à notre fils de ne rien faire exploser… Je vais rentrer, discute avec tes parents, vous en avez besoin, moi j'ai besoin de rester seule quelques heures. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui bien sûr que c'est d'accord… _Emma sourit malgré sa déception_… tu peux partir directement, j'expliquerais à Henry

- Merci beaucoup… pour tout »

En arrivant dans la salle du restaurant, Emma se dirigea vers la table et Regina se dirigea vers le comptoir. Elle sortit un billet de 100$ et le tendit à Granny.

« - Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour le repas ?

- Oui, c'est même beaucoup trop… vous…vous…

- Et bien ! Allez donc au bout de votre pensée… sauf s'il vous reste un peu de venin à me cracher dessus, ça ira… _Granny prit une profonde inspiration_

- Vous aviez l'air sincère tout à l'heure à propos d'Emma…

- Je l'étais ! _Le ton froid était sans appel, Granny posa sa main sur le bras de Regina_

- Je suis désolée, vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû…

- En effet… mais moi non plus je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça… gardez la monnaie »

Elle quitta le restaurant posant un regard bienveillant sur Emma et Henry, mais pas un seul regard envers le couple Charming. Alors qu'Emma expliquait à Henry le départ de Regina, Snow remarqua les traces de rouge sur et autour des lèvres de sa fille, Henry fit signe à sa mère de s'essuyer, elle marmonna vaguement quelque chose sur la fougue de la brune. Snow se pencha vers David, et lui murmura, pour que lui seul l'entende « on devrait essayer de creuser la théorie de Neal sur un sort », son mari lui répondit d'un hochement de tête qui signifiait « chépa trop… célouche ». Emma avait décidé d'en mettre plein la vue à ses parents, aidée pas son fils, et le repas suivit son cours, sans bain de sang, sans bagarre et sans câlin. Une heure plus tard, mère et fils quittaient le restaurant.

* * *

Bon ben vala vala... Lâchez vous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

**Bon ben apparemment vous aimez toujours cette histoire, ce qui est bon signe pour moi, et je vous en remercie!**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav et fallow... ça fait un bien fou! Comme tous ceux qui postent sur ce site je suppose... :p**

**Concernant vos reviews, je vais vous y répondre ici...**

**A toutes celles et ceux qui demandent la suite: ben... la voiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**A toutes celles et ceux que je fait rire: C'est génial, je suis contente de trouver un public à mon humour...**

**sinon, vous aviez cru au baiser chez Granny's?! Niark niark niark...**

**Emy0708: "WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUU!" est tout à fait acceptable comme mot, il apparait très clairement dans mon dictionnaire! si c'est vrai!**

**swanqueen2a: et non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite le first kiss... **

**Marion Potter 39, kotani et sillyria: merci pour vos commentaires toujours très détaillés, de vraies analyses, ce qui m'aide énormément. **

**bluemoon61: ravie de te voir rejoindre mon aventure! Merci pour ta review, très détaillée aussi. Ravie que cette histoire te plaise!**

**kaen th: je vais essayer la confiance... mais c'est pas gagné...**

**et encore un énorme merci à mes bêta readeuses ma compagne chérie adorée xenmin et dijipoulos, pour la relecture, correction, don d'idées et validation...**  
**sans oublié le bêta awards à dijipoulos qui me fait quand même toute la mise en page, pour que cette fic ne soit pas un bordel sans nom une fois publiée...**

**Enfin bref, merci encore pour toute vos participation, et un grand merci aux personnes qui me félicitent d'avoir bien cerné les personnages... trop de fierté d'un coup XD**

**sinon, j'aurais bien posté plus tôt, mais hier ma fille avait son gala d'accrogym, qui a fini tard alors bon... mais je suis trop fière d'elle, la plus jeune du club, 5 ans, qui fait des progrès énormes, et qui était trop belle et trop forte hier, qui a réussi toute ses figure et... HEIN?...QUOI? qui a dit ça? si j'ai très bien entendu le "me raconte pas ta vie, chuis pas ta mère!"... donc je disais, trop de fierté...j'ai encore entendu... si j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire "ici c'est pas 36 15 ma life alors magne toi!"... ouais c'est ça ouais...**

**Bon ben bonne lecture et bonne fête à toutes les mamans!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Après le repas, Emma et Henry allèrent marcher sur la plage pour digérer et laisser un peu plus de temps à Regina. Au début, la promenade fut silencieuse, profitant tous deux de l'air marin et du calme apaisant de la mer, puis ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Henry observait sa mère, ne sachant comment l'aborder. Emma le remarqua et incita son fils à parler.

-**Vas-y gamin, crache le morceau! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse**

**- Tu l'aimes maman hein?**

**- Heu… disons que j'ai appris à la connaitre et oui, maintenant c'est une amie, je l'aime beaucoup**

**- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est… tu l'aimes… tout court!**

**- Hein… mais non enfin Henry tu… je… non! C'est…**

**- M'ma, je suis plus un enfant tu sais... Tu peux me le dire, je l'ai deviné de toute façon...**

**- Tu peux me dire à quel moment tu es devenu si mûr... C'est dingue...** _Henry haussa les sourcils signifiant qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse,_ **et ben oui gamin tu as raison…je l'aime. C'est fou hein? **

**- Non c'est génial! **

**- Ça ne te choque pas? Enfin je veux dire…**

**- Mes deux mamans réunies ce serait trop bien! **

**- Holà gamin, tu vas un peu vite en besogne là... Ça ne marche pas que dans un sens... En général il faut que ce soit partagé si tu veux que ça fonctionne!**

**- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça,** _répondit-il en haussant les épaules._ **Elle t'aime aussi, c'est juste que vous avez du mal à vous le montrer...**

**- Je ne pense pas Henry, oui ta maman m'aime bien mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que je suis sa seule amie depuis longtemps...**

**- M'ma vous étiez encore ennemies que j'avais déjà vu un truc entre vous... C'est presque évident! Et franchement, tu crois qu'elle aurait accepté ce que tu lui as demandé! Par simple sens de l'amitié?**

**- Ben oui! Exactement! Écoutes gamin, j'ai l'impression que ça te ferait tellement plaisir que tu vois des trucs qui n'existent pas...**

**- M'ma, je te promets que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça! Elle sourit, elle va bien, elle rit même... Et pas ce rire méchant qu'elle a quand elle fait du mal! Non elle rit parce qu'elle est heureuse, et c'est grâce à toi!**

**- Peut-être oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est... Amoureuse... Tu vois?** _Henry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de reprendre_

- **Tu sais ce qui vous êtes maman et toi?** _Emma secoua la tête en signe de négation_, **vous êtes des handicapées des sentiments! Tu sais quoi? Je vais t'aider avec elle, je vais te dire ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour lui faire comprendre... **

**-...**

**- C'est parti pour la vraie opération "Swan Queen" **

Emma roula des yeux, se disant que toutes ces histoires de contes de fées avaient tapé sur le système nerveux de son fils. Ils se dirigèrent à leur voiture pour rentrer au manoir.

Regina avait eu le temps de se calmer, malgré tout, Henry et Emma purent sentir qu'elle était encore sur les nerfs. Henry monta directement prendre une douche et la blonde rejoignit Regina dans la cuisine.

**- Hey! **

**- Hey! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? **

**- Je crois que j'essaie de faire un gâteau... Mais à vrai dire, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Il va être immangeable...** _Regina se forçait à sourire, Emma essaya de détendre l'atmosphère_

**- Je te promets qu'Henry et moi on fera semblant de se régaler...** _Tenta-t-elle dans un sourire. Régina la fixa quelques secondes puis finit par rire de sa plaisanterie._

**- Alors? Vous avez passé l'après-midi avec tes parents? **

**- Oh non! Nous sommes restés avec eux une heure à peine. Nous avons discuté, surtout eux, et le gamin et moi on a surtout subi... **

**- Une vraie partie de plaisir j'imagine... Tes parents ont dû se faire une joie de me descendre en flèche devant mon fils...**

**- Je te mentirais si je disais le contraire... Mais notre fils a été un vrai chevalier pour toi, prenant ta défense quoi qu'il arrive... Tu aurais été fière de lui... **_Emma perdit son sourire face la mine attristée de la brune. _**Hey, pourquoi cette tête**?

**- Parce que c'est de ma faute si Henry doit avoir cette attitude avec ses grands-parents... Si je n'avais pas été si...** _Emma se rapprocha et tourna la brune pour qu'elle lui fasse face_

**- Hey! Je t'arrête tout de suite... Nous en avons déjà parlé. Peut-être que mes parents ont des raisons de t'en vouloir pour le passé, mais tu n'es plus la même aujourd'hui et tu l'as déjà prouvé. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça et encore moins devant Henry! **

**- Mais toi aussi tu devrais m'en vouloir pour toute la souffrance que ma malédiction t'a imposée...**

**- Je t'en ai voulu, mais plus maintenant...** _Face à l'incompréhension du maire, Emma continua. _**Henry serait-il né? Et serait-il le même petit garçon? Aussi extraordinaire et intelligent? Aurait-il eu une aussi bonne éducation? Non... Et il n'aurait pas eu la chance d'avoir les deux meilleures mères du monde...** _Cela réussit à faire sourire la brune..._ **Tu vois, c'est moi qui m'en veux, car à cause de ce mensonge purement égoïste, Henry doit subir le comportement débile de mes parents...** _Regina fut émue par ce discours_

- **Merci...merci Emma, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme amie...** _Emma prit la brune dans ses bras pour lui signifier que cette amitié était réellement sincère, Regina s'y abandonna totalement cette fois, puis se reprit après quelques secondes._ **Deux fois dans la même journée, attention Miss Swan, cela va devenir une habitude!**

Les amies riaient lorsque Henry les rejoignit. Emma et lui racontèrent à Regina comment s'était déroulé le reste du repas, Henry insistant bien sur les moments où Emma avait défendu " sa petite amie", ulcérant ainsi ses parents, puis ils racontèrent leur ballade sur la plage, prenant soin de ne pas mentionner leur conversation. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, un jeu de société, un repas chaleureux puis Henry partit se coucher. Ses deux mères partagèrent un dernier café/chocolat chaud au salon, discutant de tout et de rien, en profitant pour mieux se connaitre.

Le lendemain matin, les trois complices se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour partager le petit déjeuner, tous de bonne humeur. Emma arriva en dernier, les cheveux en bataille et un pyjama aussi couvrant que la veille.

" **- Lut' gamin, lut' Regina...** _La brune lui tendit un café et une assiette de pancakes, ce qui eut pour effet de fait sourire le shérif et lui ouvrir les yeux._ **Merci... Eh! T'avais pas dit que le matin c'était cool pour la tenue? C'est quoi ce tailleur? Ne me dis pas que c'est aussi ta tenue de nuit?! **_Cela fit rire les Mills, surtout Henry qui faillit s'étouffer avec ses pancakes._

- **Le week-end c'est OK pour flâner en pyjama, mais ça c'est ma tenue de travaille Emma. Nous avons une réunion du conseil dans une heure... Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas? **

**- Et merde! **

**- Langage Miss Swan! **

**- Désolée... J'ai complètement oublié cette fou... Fichue réunion! **

**- M'ma, il y a une réunion à laquelle tu n'es pas arrivée en retard? **

**- Non mon chéri, entre ta mère et Tink, les réunions ne commencent jamais à l'heure...**

**- Non mais ça va aller oui?! Vous allez pas vous y mettre à deux maintenant... **

**- On va pas se gêner! **_Les trois rirent de bon cœur puis Henry se leva._ **Bon ben moi j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas rater mon bus et être en retard... Ça ferait mauvais genre...** _Dit-il dans un sourire espiègle_

- **petit morveux,** _répliqua Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux_.

- **Va donc te préparer au lieu d'insulter notre fils!"**

Alors qu'Henry quittait la maison après avoir embrassé ses mères et que la blonde marmonnait en allant se préparer, Regina repensa à la fin de journée de la veille puis ce petit déjeuner. Et se surprit à se dire qu'elle pourrait vite s'habituer à cette vie, en version plus familiale. L'idée d'avoir la blonde tous les matins en pyjama sous les yeux ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Elles arrivèrent ensemble à la réunion du conseil. Celle-ci se déroula comme d'habitude, avec le même débat. Ceux qui voulaient repartir au FLT contre ceux qui voulaient rester dans ce monde. Emma, n'y tenant plus, se leva et haussa le ton pour être entendue par toute l'Assemblée.

" **- Bon! Ceux qui veulent y retourner y vont et ceux qui veulent rester, restent! On va pas légiférer là-dessus 107 ans non?!**

**- Ça c'est une idée intéressante! **_S'empressa de répondre Tink_

- **Mais enfin Emma, tu n'y pense pas! Ton père veut repartir et moi je veux rester...** _Regina se leva de son siège et prit la parole._

**- Je trouve l'idée d'Emma excellente! Alors...**

**- Que vous soyez d'accord avec votre fiancée n'étonne personne !** _S'emporta Leroy_**. Mais Snow a raison, on ne veut pas se séparer de nos familles!**

**- C'est votre problème certainement pas le miens! C'est à chacun d'entre vous de régler vos histoires de familles! Alors allez-y, restez-y, faites des allers retours comme bon vous semble mais on ne va pas se retrouver ici chaque jour pour avoir la même convention stérile! **_Le ton du maire était calme mais déterminé. Blue prit alors la parole_

**- Il faut déjà savoir si les haricots que nous avons planté sont utilisable, faire des essais... Ce ne serait pas prudent pour l'instant...**

**- Bien! Dans ce cas-là, sauf si un autre sujet doit être abordé, je pense que la plupart d'entre nous ont plus intéressant à faire de sa journée, donc...**

**- Ça dur depuis combien de temps entre Emma et toi? Je pensais que tu m'en aurais parlé...** _Regina et Emma avaient les yeux révulsés,_ **c'est vrai quoi, elle n'a pas de ta...**

**- Tink! Ceci est de l'ordre de ma vie privée, et je n'en parlerai ni avec toi ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre ici! Est-ce parfaitement clair?"**

Tink bafouilla quelques excuses sous le regard glacial de la fée bleu, puis tous se séparèrent, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de mettre quoi que soit d'autre sur tapis pour aujourd'hui. Le shérif rejoignit le maire dans son bureau.

**"- Bon on s'en est bien tirés aujourd'hui. Même si cette petite fée me tape sur les nerfs! **

**- Oui Tink a le don de faire cet effet aux personnes qui croisent sa route...** _Répondit Regina en roulant des yeux_

**- C'était quoi son histoire? Je n'ai pas quoi? **

**- Ce n'est rien d'important Emma, je t'assure... **

**- OK, je te crois, on déjeune ensemble ce midi? **

**- Oui si tu veux...**

**- T'es sûre que ça va? Tu as l'air ailleurs... **

**- Non tout va bien, je repense juste à tous ces regards envers notre "couple". Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent que je t'ai jeté un sort...**

**- Oui, et aussi que vas me tuer dans mon sommeil!**

**- Ce n'est pas drôle Emma...**

**- Bien sûr que c'est drôle, ils sont complètement stupides! Ils finiront par ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que tu as changé et que tu ne me veux aucun mal, ils se sentiront mal de t'avoir jugé à tort...**

**- Oui, ou alors ils finiront par ouvrir les yeux sur notre supercherie...**

**- Ça c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'ils ne le découvrent jamais! Opération "Swan Queen" n'oublie pas!**

**- Tu es bien la mère de ton fils, ça ne fait aucun doute !" **

* * *

**Voilàààààà, bon le racontage de life un peu plus haut, c'était pour palier à la courtitude de ce chapitre (si, courtitude existe... dans mon dico, tout à fait!) dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comme d'ahab! Suite ou pas? et si vous êtes sage, le next chapter (si vous le voulez hein) arrivera très vite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

**Bon, Est-ce que vous avez été sage? Oui? Sûr? Mouais... on va dire que c'est bon pour cette fois... Je vous met le chapitre 5, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous hein!**

**Avez-vous remarqué ma façon totalement sauvage de poster? Niark niark niark...**

**Bon, comme d'hab, merci pour vos reviews, j'aime toujours autant! **

**Hapinesskat: ravie que ça te plaise ;)**  
**marion potter 39: Ah ben bravo! ya du chocolat partout maintenant! Tu imagine le temps que ça me prendre pour tout nettoyer?! Et la canelle? Non mais franchement au prix que ça coûte! tssss Et pourquoi? et ben... euh... parceque je suis sadique! (réponse valide?) T'inquiète pas pour le rapprochement... comme Henry a dit, ses mères sont des handicapées des sentiments! Et tu auras tout le temps de te délecter de la "Charmante" décomposition! Et ouais, j'aime bien imaginer Emma en mode "réveil sauvage" X) pour Tink, mmmh, ben si tu l'aime bien, j'essaierais de l'intégrer dans des passages... Et la suite, non c'était pas hier... comment ça tu savais déjà?**  
**EmiFranck et babyLF: Bienvenue à vous!**  
**Kotani: Ouais je sais, mais j'avais pas envie de les imaginer très fûtfût... :p sauf Henry, mais je le répète, handicapées des sentiments...**  
**et pour tous les autres qui apprécient, aiment, attendent la suite avec impatience, merci, je vous aime public chéri, mes fleurs préférées sont les roses rouges et blanches et mon adresse c'est le... ah, un communiqué m'informe que je me la pète un peu trop et que tous le monde attend que je daigne la fermer, pour pouvoir lire tranquille... bon ben dans ce cas, je dis plus rien!**

**Perso, il y a un passage que j'ai adoré écrire, devinez le quel... ;p**  
**Bonne lecture et encore merci!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le temps passait à Storybrooke, et tout allait de mieux en mieux. Presque tous les habitants de la ville s'étaient habitués au couple que formait leur maire et leur shérif, leurs regards se faisaient moins curieux ou moins méfiants. Même Neal avait accepté, se rendant compte du bonheur qui émanait d'Emma dès que celle-ci posait ses yeux sur la brune. Les plus irréductibles restaient les Charming, surtout David, qui avait peur pour sa fille. Snow restait sur ses gardes, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse du bonheur de sa fille et de son petit-fils. Et secrètement, elle gardait l'espoir de retrouver Regina comme elle l'avait connue, et elle avait constaté un léger changement. Même si sa nouvelle belle-fille restait froide, distante, autoritaire et un brin "royale", Snow voyait qu'au fil du temps, la brune s'attendrissait et riait plus souvent.

Les deux jeunes femmes quant à elles, n'avaient aucune envie d'arrêter leur petit jeu. Des habitudes s'étaient imposées au manoir. Des repas en familles, des jeux de société à trois, l'aide pour les devoirs d'Henry partagée, des sorties régulières. Et tous les soirs, Regina et Emma se retrouvaient dans le salon sirotant une boisson chaude ou fraiche. Elles se racontaient leur vie, parlaient de tout et de rien. Pour rien au monde elles ne voulaient perdre ces moments. Regina avait raconté tout de sa vie a Emma, qui en eut le cœur brisé et avait mieux comprit la reine. Emma raconta aussi son enfance au maire, les nombreuses familles d'accueil, les mauvais traitements, les foyers. Regina s'en voulait terriblement, mais la blonde faisait à chaque fois en sorte de la rassurer.

Henry était le plus heureux des petits garçons. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait ses deux mamans sous le même toit. Il se sentait comme une vraie famille. Son père venait le chercher de temps en temps, il lui demandait des nouvelles d'Emma de façon innocente, mais Henry savait pertinemment qu'au fond, son père voulait savoir si le couple allait bien, juste au cas ou. Oui Henry était heureux, mais il n'en oubliait pas sa mission pour autant, il s'était laissé deux mois, la moitié du temps étant déjà passé, il voulait faire bouger les choses. Il profita d'un mercredi après-midi où Régina était à la mairie pour comploter avec Emma.

**" -M'man? Vous en êtes où toutes les deux?**

**- Euh... Ça suit son cour gamin. On s'entend bien, on apprend à se connaître...**

**- Ça fait un mois! Tu en connais plus sur maman que n'importe qui sur terre... Il serait temps de faire quelque chose de plus...concret**

**- Comme quoi petit génie?** _Henry roula des yeux._

**- Faut vraiment tout faire à votre place!? Je sais pas moi, sortez plus souvent, juste vous deux... Vendredi soir je suis chez papa, emmène la au restau.**

**- Je voudrais bien, seulement elle risque de trouver ça bizarre si je l'invite... Tu comprends on ne sort que tous les trois, si d'un coup je lui propose des têtes à têtes, elle risque de flipper...**

**- Dis-lui que c'est pour faire plus vrai... Après tout, les couples sortent à deux non? Et tu sais, mon père se pose des questions...**

**- Genre? **_Henry souffla d'impatience_

- **Genre pourquoi on les voit jamais QUE toutes les deux?! Des fois tu manques vraiment de logique m'man!**

**- Hey! On se calme mini Mills! OK je vais lui proposer ça ce soir." **

Henry fut heureux de sa petite victoire. Il confia à Emma quel était le restaurant préféré de Regina, ses fleurs préférées, la conseilla sur sa tenue… il ne laissait rien au hasard. Emma avait peur que cela fasse trop, mais Henry était tellement insistant et sûr de lui, que sa mère ne pouvait que lui faire confiance, et ne voulait pas décevoir son fils.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils dinaient tous les trois, Henry initia la conversation dans le but de donner au shérif l'occasion de lancer l'invitation.

**« - Au fait maman, je vais dormir chez papa vendredi, ça te dérange pas ?**

**- Non mon chéri. Nous n'avions rien de prévu.**

**- Merci. Papa veut sa revanche sur un jeu, je l'ai battu quatre fois de suite ! Je suis sûr qu'il a passé sa semaine à s'entrainer !**

**- Oui, ceci dit, il n'a rien d'autre à faire, quel branleur quand même…**

**- Langage Miss Swan ! Même si tu n'as pas totalement tort…** _Emma sourit à cette dernière réplique_

- **Et vous allez faire quoi vous deux ?** _Les deux femmes se regardèrent, dubitative, et la brune reprit, étonnée de la question de son fils_

**- Et bien… je ne sais pas mon chéri, rien n'est prévu…**

**- Euh… on pourrait aller au restau si tu veux… toutes les deux…** _Emma était nerveuse_

- **Et bien pourquoi pas…**_Henry et Emma furent soulagés que la brune accepte aussi facilement._ **Tu voudrais aller au Granny's ?**

**- Euh… j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée maman…**

**- Pourquoi ça ? Nous allons toujours au Granny's !**

**- Regina, je crois qu'Henry à raison, on devrait peut-être s'abstenir d'y retourner un petit moment, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »**

***Flashback***

Une semaine plus tôt, la petite famille s'était rendue au Dinner, comme ils le faisaient trois fois par semaine. Ce jour-là, le restaurant était bondé, alors, au grand désespoir de Regina, ils s'étaient installés avec le couple Charming. Le repas se passa étonnement bien, malgré les regards lourds de David envers Regina, et les questions bien trop personnelles de Snow. Le maire alla se repoudrer le nez en fin de repas et c'est quand elle revint vers la table, que tout dérapa ce jour-là. Pendant son absence, Hook était arrivé chez Granny. Remarquant de suite l'absence de la reine aux côtés de la sauveuse, il en avait profité pour prendre place à table. Au moment où Regina pénétra dans la salle, elle vit le pirate passer son bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Même si Emma avait repoussé Hook avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son geste, le sang de l'Evil Queen ne fit qu'un tour. D'un mouvement bref de la main, elle souleva le pirate dans les airs et le plaqua au mur, à un mètre du sol.

**« - Pour qui vous prenez vous pêcheur de sardine ?!**

**- Du calme Majesté, je prenais seulement des nouvelles de la famille…**

**- Et pour cela vous deviez absolument poser vos…votre main sur MA compagne ?!**

**- C'était amical, rien de plus…** _tous les clients se tenaient à l'écart, ne voulant pas faire partie des dommages collatéraux, Emma sortit de sa stupeur et essaya de calmer la reine en pleine crise de colère_

**- Regina ! Calme-toi, s'il te plait, repose-le…**

**- Je pensais plutôt lui arracher le cœur !**

**- Je suis sûre qu'il ne me touchera plus, hein Kilian ?**

**- C'est une promesse que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. »**

Le pirate faisait le malin, ne voulant pas passer pour un poltron, sûr que Regina n'irait pas jusqu'au bout par peur de voir Emma lui échapper. Mais sur ces mots, la brune resserra son étreinte, et quand les os du cou de Crochet commencèrent à craquer, Emma se posta devant Regina, se demandant si la brune jouait réellement la comédie, ou si elle était vraiment en colère du geste du pirate. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, et lui parla le plus calmement possible.

« **- Regina, repose-le.** _Mais la reine était hors de portée, trop absorbée par le plaisir de voir Hook suffoquer, alors la blonde se fit plus douce, et posa une main sur la joue de cette femme qu'elle trouvait vraiment sexy en colère._ **Gina, écoute moi s'il te plait, tu dois te calmer, repose-le, il ne me touchera plus, c'est moi qui t'en fais la promesse. **

**- Ecoutez la Majesté… je suis désolé… vous allez me tuer…** _Regina cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux, prenant conscience des mots et de la main d'Emma sur sa joue, elle relâcha son emprise, et alors que le pirate essayait de se relever, la brune l'empoigna violemment par le col, le remonta à sa hauteur et colla presque son visage au sien._

**- Ecoutez-moi bien petite vermine, vous n'êtes rien, rien d'autre qu'un traitre, un pique assiette doublé d'un bon à rien, si vous tenez à ce que votre main gauche soit le seul élément manquant de votre anatomie, n'approchez plus jamais ma famille ! Est-ce parfaitement clair ?**

**- Très clair ! »**

Le pirate, honteux, quitta le restaurant sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Regina quant à elle, prit conscience de son geste lorsqu'elle vit tous les regards terrorisés vers elle. Elle reprit place à table, et s'excusa auprès d'Henry et des Charming, à qui elle avait promis de stopper la magie intempestive, pendant qu'Emma s'excusait auprès des clients et de la propriétaire. Emma était debout quand David prit la parole, et ce qu'il dit eut pour effet d'en faire s'asseoir la blonde directement sur les genoux de la brune, qui ne s'en rendit pas de suite compte tant la surprise fût grande.

« - **Ne t'excuse pas Regina. Je suis ravi que tu ais remis ce pirate à sa place, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Après la peur que tu lui a fait, il ne tournera plus autour de ma fille**. _Et pour finir d'achever Henry et ses mères, Snow renchérit._

- **Au moins, nous somme sûrs d'une chose, tant que notre fille sera avec Regina, son honneur sera défendu ! **

**- tu as absolument raison ma chérie ! »**

Personne n'en revenait, pas même mes Charming. Tenir de tels propos à l'égard de la reine était presque déstabilisant pour eux, mais pas autant que pour Emma et Regina. Mais la surprise passa quand Snow reprit la parole, égale à elle-même.

« - **En revanche, je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu peur quand j'ai vu Kilian se faire projeter dans les airs. Et je ne pense pas que tu étais obligée de lui faire craquer les os pour qu'il comprenne…**

**-Je pense au contraire que c'était nécessaire, au moins personne ne tentera quelque chose d'inconsidéré.** _Se justifia Regina sur la défensive._

**J-e pense que Snow a raison, tu y es tout de même allé un peu fort. En te voyant, on aurait pu croire que nous avions fait un bond de vingt-huit ans dans le passé…**

**-Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! Gina a juste pris ma défense…**

**-Oui mais on ne peut pas nous reprocher d'être préoccupés. Regina avait promis de ne plus utiliser la magie, et là…**

**-Tu as raison Snow, c'est pour cela que je me suis excusée, j'ai réagi trop vivement…**

**-Mais maman se contrôle sinon, je vous promets !** _Henry ne voulait pas que ses grands-parents gâchent tout encore une fois._ **C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle utilisait la magie.**

**-Nous te croyons Henry. Et puisque notre fille te fait confiance Regina, nous devrions pouvoir faire des efforts de notre côté aussi. **_Trois paires de sourcils s'arquèrent en même temps_. **Et bien, ne soyez si étonnés, Snow et moi ne voulons que le bonheur d'Emma et Henry…**

**-Il a raison, et si tu fais partie de ce bonheur Regina, nous devons te laisser une chance, mais ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, nous avons besoin de temps…**

**-Je comprends, et je vous remercie. **_Fût tout ce que put répondre la brune, abasourdie. »_

Alors qu'Henry avait la mâchoire presque décrochée d'étonnement, Regina analysait chaque mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Emma, quant à elle, se détendit complètement et affichait un grand sourire. Quand Snow se rendit compte d'où sa fille se trouvait, ses yeux devinrent nauséeux, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle fut prise d'assaut par des sueurs froides.

« -**Quand je disais que nous aurions besoin de temps, je parlais de ça aussi. **_Emma regarda Regina qui était confuse_**.** _Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était assise sur les genoux du maire._

**-Oh désolée.** _Elle reprit place aux côtés de son fils et de la brune_. **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, on n'est pas trop branchées démonstrations en public. On préfère garder ça pour nous deux, c'est plus intense ! Hein ma Gina ? »**

Elle accentua sa dernière phrase avec un coup de coude et un clin d'œil adressés à Regina qui pouffa de rire. En face, David regardait partout sauf dans la direction des jeunes femmes, tant ses joues étaient rouges. Snow quant à elle, en était sûre cette fois, elle venait de faire une mini crise cardiaque.

***fin du flashback***

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Regina reprit la parole.

**« - Oui, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de retourner chez Granny pour le moment. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Gina, je m'occupe de tout, contente toi seulement de te préparer vendredi soir.**

**- Très bien. Il m'avait semblé, ce jour-là, t'avoir demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça… **_dit-elle à la blonde un sourcil arqué_.

**- Je sais… mais ça m'amuse.** _Répondit-elle un sourire satisfait illuminant son visage_. **Et en plus, il va bien falloir que t'y fasse, tout le monde m'a entendue t'appeler Gina au Granny's.**

**- C'est ridicule…**

**- Tu préfères poussin ? Ou chaton ?**

**- Emma Swan, si vous osez…**

**- Relax ! Ce sera Gina ! »**

Ce soir-là, Henry monta se coucher et s'endormit avec un sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée, satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? suite ou pas?**  
**et mon passage préféré à votre avis?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir mes lecteurs/lectrices adoré(e)s!**  
**oui oui, adoré(e)s!**

**Bon apparemment le chapitre 5 vous a plu... et j'en suis ravie!**  
**comme d'hab je vais répondre à vos reviews ici, là, maintenant, tout de suite!**

**Bon alors tout d'abord pour celles et ceux ayant répondu le flash back... évidemment, c'était la scène que j'ai préféré écrire!**  
**Et les répliques de Gina, c'est exactement celles que j'aimerais balancer à Hook (pécheur de sardines... niark niark niark...)**  
**Marion potter: toujours aussi juste dans tes remarques! et non jamais je n'épargnerai les Charmings, ils me donnent la gerbe... Et oui, merci Henry!**  
**Cet enfant sert donc à autre chose que de lien entre nos deux héroïnes! (je plaisante...) **  
**Luky511: Ouais je me suis dit que là, ça collait si pour une fois Snow et David prenaient la défense de notre Evil Queen... **  
**Moi j'ai juste imaginé la tête de Regina si Emma lui proposait de choisir entre poussin et chaton... et j'ai bien ris toute seule! XD**  
**manpsg: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! c'est très... valorisant! Je vais essayer de continuer sur cette voie!**  
**bluemoon: tu veux du folklo? tu as atterrie à la bonne adresse! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire!**  
**Sillyria: Ouais, la réplique sur l'anatomie, je l'ai bien aimée celle-là ^_^ (oui, oui, autosatisfaction!) Merci du compliment, mais tu te sens frustrée... il me semblait pourtant que c'était clair lorsque j'ai écrit "le sang de l'Evil Queen ne fit qu'un tour" ce qui signifie que oui, Regina était jalouse, voir folle de rage de voir le mono-manchot toucher Emma... Désolée de te savoir frustrée par ma faute! vraiment...**  
**Kean: Toi aussi tu imagine sa tête... chaton...Regina... (cible verrouillée, les skud sont prêts à toucher la cible)**  
**manon: voilà la suite, voilà la suite! Merci des compliments :p**  
**atta: pas de soucis de ce côté, je suis entrain d'écrire le dernier chapitre, je dois juste peaufiner quelques détails, mais en attendant, les autres chapitres sont écrit, le 7 est déjà passé par les soins de mes top bêta-readeuses... manque plus qu'à envoyer les autres en correction, mise en page, donc au moins, sauf si on me dit "non poste plus cette fic c'est de la daube" tout sera posté jusqu'à la fin**  
**joegana: de rien de rien de rien... merci merci merci à toi pour ces compliments et encouragements!**  
**RoseAlix95: Quoi? comment ça pas longtemps?! t'abuse! Regina a mis au moins 5 seconds pour réagir! c'est une femme réfléchit, qui ne fonce pas au quart de tour, comme ça tête baissée... elle prends le temps de la réflexion, pèse le pour et le contre... -_-' **  
**et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont simplement demandé la suite, et ceux qui lisent silencieusement... MERCI!**

**Bon sinon, mode 36 15 ma life: j'ai eu un exam de philo ce matin, et franchement la branlette intellectuelle ben c'est... tout le monde s'en fout c'est ça?**  
**vous voulez juste lire le RDV au restau? Ouais j'le savais toute façon... tout le monde s'en fiche de ma vie..; c'est dégueu... oui bon c'est bon, je me tais!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

La journée de vendredi fût consacrée aux préparatifs de ce dîner. Regina était nerveuse, consciente que cette soirée en tête à tête ne serait qu'une mascarade de plus, pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point elles formaient un couple uni. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait en mettre plein la vue à Emma, lui faire passer une soirée inoubliable. Elle espérait que cette soirée montrerait à la blonde à quel point elle tenait à elle, et que personne d'autre ne l'intéressait. Elle avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin, et sélectionna les accessoires qui suivraient parfaitement. Elle voulait séduire Emma Swan, et peu importe les moyens qu'elle utiliserait pour ce faire.

Emma avait bien écouté Henry. « Tenue correcte exigée, classe et sobre. Réserver une table dans le restau préféré de Regina. Une table tranquille, loin des regards. Emprunter une voiture, peu importe à qui, peu importe le modèle, pourvus que ce ne soit pas la coccinelle jaune. Commander des plats simples à manger, dans lesquels on ne met pas les doigts, sans sauce, pour éviter les tâches. Prendre un cours rapide d'œnologie, pour choisir le vin parfait pour chaque plat. Ne pas boire trop d'alcool, rester claire et sobre. Si le violoniste rapplique, le renvoyer n'importe où, pourvus que ce soit loin des oreilles sensibles de la reine. Et dernier point, mais pas des moindres : payer l'addition. » Emma avait tout noté méticuleusement, et rajouta même un point pour elle-même : « Penser à faire 200 heures sup par semaine pour rembourser cette sortie à son banquier. »  
Avant même d'avoir commencée, cette soirée lui avait coûté un bras. L'achat d'un tailleur pantalon noir sur mesure, une chemise blanche sur mesure, une paire d'escarpin et un bouquet de roses rouges. Mais ce qui avait fini par l'achever, c'était la location d'une voiture de luxe, louée à Boston. La dernière petite sportive de chez Porsche. Noire, vitres teintées, intérieur cuir… et le salaire du shérif sur 6 mois pour 2 jours de location.

A l'heure du rendez-vous, Emma attendait Regina devant le manoir, appuyée contre la voiture, fleurs en main. Et quand elle vit le maire sortir de sa demeure, elle se gifla mentalement pour reprendre un minimum de prestance, tant elle fut éblouie. La reine portait une robe en cuir, elle s'arrêtait à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses, et le décolleté était plus que plongeant. Elle était perchée sur des escarpins aux talons aiguilles vertigineux. Les bijoux étaient en argent mais restaient sobre et chic, le maquillage discret semblait parfait. Une vraie reine se dit Emma.

Regina remarqua immédiatement tous les efforts de la sauveuse. Sa tenue, son maquillage, les fleurs et la voiture. Son cœur rata quelques battements tant la surprise fut réussi et agréable.

« -** Emma ! Tu es magnifique ! Et la voiture… tu n'aurais pas dû…**

**-Et toi tu es à couper le souffle…**

**-Pourtant tu respires toujours… c'est préférable…** _Emma était bouche bée, alors Regina regarda le bouquet d'un air scrutateur_

-**Oh…euh… elles sont pour toi…** _les deux jeunes femmes étaient un peu embarrassées par la situation_,** on y va ?**

-**Merci beaucoup, elles sont magnifiques… et oui, je te suis !**

**-Si madame veut bien se donner la peine**_**,** Emma avait ouvert la portière et aida la brune à s'installer_

-**Et en plus tu es galante ! Mais que de surprises ! Où allons-nous ?**

**-Ah ça, c'est un secret ! »**

Le trajet fut silencieux au début, les deux « amantes » se jetaient des regards discrets du coin de l'œil. Regina brisa le silence en parlant de la voiture. Demandant à Emma où elle l'avait trouvé, et si elle pourrait la conduire avant que celle-ci ne la rende. Voiture qui fit sensation en traversant la petite ville jusqu'au port. Surtout lorsque le bruit avait couru que c'était le maire et son shérif qui était à l'intérieur. Emma se gara sur le parking du restaurant, et Regina ne cacha pas sa joie.

« - **Emma ! Ça alors, c'est mon restaurant préféré !**

**-Je sais…** _répondit-elle en rougissant un peu_

**-Dis-moi, tu sors le grand jeu juste comme ça, ou y a t-il une raison particulière ?**

**-Disons qu'Henry aurait entendu des rumeurs disant que les gens se posent des questions car ils ne nous voient jamais que toutes les deux,** _si Emma ne doutait pas autant, elle aurait juré avoir vu de la tristesse dans les yeux chocolat_, _alors elle ajouta_, **et le grand jeu, c'est juste que je voulais te faire plaisir.**

**-Oh… et bien c'est très réussi ! »**

Leur entrée dans l'établissement fut très remarquée. Des regards admiratifs mais aussi des regards jaloux les avaient accueillies. Le repas se déroula dans de parfaites conditions. Emma avait bien retenue chacune des leçons de son fils. Choix des plats, du vin, conversation, renvois du violoniste et de sa sérénade… Quand Regina vit la réaction immédiate de la blonde envers le musicien, elle fit une remarque, un sourire en coin.

« **- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait une liste des choses à faire ou à ne pas faire en ma compagnie ?** _Emma était stupéfaite._

**-Non… mais… euh… non pourquoi**… _La brune eut un sourire lumineux_

**-Du calme shérif… je plaisantais. Même si je dois t'avouer que je suis agréablement surprise ce soir.**

**-Que dois-je comprendre Madame le Maire ? Qu'un simple shérif n'offre pas de fleurs à une jolie reine ?** _cette remarque fit rougir Regina_

**-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est étonnant princesse. Mon restaurant préféré, les fleurs que j'aime, une table discrète, le violoniste remercié avant même d'avoir commencé… on dirait presque que tu lis en moi**

**-Disons que je sais écouter, j'apprends à mieux te connaitre, j'essaie en tout cas.** _Répondit Emma avec son sourire le plus charmeur._

**-Et tu y arrive parfaitement… »**

La conversation continua, sur un ton agréable, Regina se sentait bien, et ça se voyait. Emma aimait plus que tout la voir sourire et l'entendre rire. Mais au bout d'un moment, des regards curieux se firent sentir par les deux femmes. Emma était mal à l'aise d'un coup.

**« - T'as pas l'impression qu'on nous regarde ?**

**-Si, mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression. On dirait qu'ils attendent quelque chose…** _la brune avait décidé de profiter de la situation_

**-Ils attendent quoi au juste ?**

**-Et bien je ne sais pas… un couple… au restaurant… une sortie exceptionnelle, puisque comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt, les gens s'étonnent de ne pas nous voir plus souvent en couple… ils s'attendent peut-être à quelque chose de plus…**

**-Euh… c'est-à-dire que là, j'ai pas prévu la fausse bague pour une fausse demande…** _Regina pouffa de rire_

**-Emma, je ne parlais pas forcément d'une chose aussi énorme !**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Chante-moi une chanson…**

-… _Emma les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils levés et la bouche entre ouverte se demandait si le maire avait perdu la tête. Regina éclata de rire, un rire franc et profond._ **Tu te moque de moi ?**

**-Tu verrais ta tête ! Mais enfin, Emma je ne sais pas, essayons dans un premier temps, de paraitre plus… amoureuse, avec des gestes tendres par exemple**

**-Et comment on fait ça ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude…** _Regina leva les yeux au ciel_

**-Faut tout te dire…** _elle mit son bras sur la table_. Prends ma main. »

Emma mis sa main dans celle de la brune et une fois le malaise passé, la conversation reprit, et naturellement, les mains se caressent, les doigts s'enlacent. Elles discutent, rient, tout va bien dans leur bulle. Tout se déroule à merveille jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'addition. Lorsque la blonde posa sa main dessus, elle sentit la main douce mais ferme de Regina sur la sienne. Quand le shérif insista pour prendre la facture, Regina se justifia.

« - **Emma, tu t'es occupée de tout, laisse-moi au moins payer…**

**-Hors de question, ce soir, c'est toi l'invitée…**

**-Emma, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais c'est moi qui te verse ton salaire, et tu risques de d'endetter sur 30 ans avec cette soirée…**

**-Et bien c'est réussi, je suis vexée…**

**-Je suis terriblement désolée, je ne voulais pas…** _la blonde reprit avec le sourire_

-**Pour te punir, désormais, je t'appellerais « Mon poussin » devant tout le monde !**

**-Vous n'oseriez pas Miss Swan…Seriez-vous suicidaire?**

**-Alors laisse-moi cette addition… ce soir tu es la reine, tu n'as rien à faire pour une fois !**

**-Très bien… je ne sais pas quoi dire…**

**-Alors ne dis rien et profites-en ! »**

Une fois l'addition payée, elles finirent leur café. Elles prenaient leur temps, aucune des deux ne voulant voir cette soirée se terminer. Elles discutaient, les mains toujours liées, et Emma se liquéfiait sur place. Regina n'en finissait plus de ses sourires charmeurs, de ses regards provoquants… la blonde se disait que décidément, la brune était une très bonne actrice. Et quand elle entendait rire Regina, elle se disait aussi qu'elle passerait volontiers le reste de sa vie, à la faire rire encore et encore, tant ce son était doux à ses oreilles. La reine elle, sortait le grand jeu, et scrutait chacune des réactions du shérif. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, et s'il y avait une chance, même infime, pour faire évoluer leur relation. Elle décida qu'un rapprochement en douceur serait un bon début. Au bout d'un moment, le serveur vint leur signifier qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à fermer le restaurant. Et quand elles jetèrent un regard aux alentours, effectivement, les autres clients étaient déjà partis, sans qu'elles ne le remarquent. Elles s'excusèrent alors auprès du serveur et se levèrent. Du haut de ses talons, Regina dépassait la blonde de presque une tête, alors quand elles furent en face l'une de l'autre, Emma n'eut qu'à baisser les yeux pour pouvoir admirer le décolleté appétissant, pris au piège du cuir. Le maire le remarqua, elle croisa les bras et toisa la blonde du regard, un sourcil arqué.

« - **Ce que vous voyez vous plait shérif ?** _Emma piqua le pire phare de sa vie, et tenta de se justifier_

-**Merde Gina tu as…**

**-Langage Miss Swan…**

**-Non mais c'est quoi ces talons ?! C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai le nez dans ton décolleté… Et ce décolleté… tu craignais une canicule ?** _Regina rit franchement_

-**Détends toi, je ne te reproche rien, j'aime être regardée, puisque c'est là,** _elle se désigna_, **autant en profiter…**

-**Et ça ne te dérange pas que les gens te déshabille littéralement juste en te regardant ?** _elles sortirent du restaurant main dans la main_

-**Non, pas vraiment, mais toi en revanche, on dirait que ça te dérange…**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, les gens ne me regarde pas comme ça…**

**-On dirait que ça te dérange quand on me regarde comme ça…**

-… _elle lui lançât les clefs de voiture_… **allez majesté, chose promise, chose due**

**-Oh merci ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu… »**

Elles montèrent en voiture, et Regina démarra au quart de tour, pressée d'entendre ce que le bolide avait sous le capot. Sur la route, elles virent Ruby leur faire signe de s'arrêter. C'est à contre cœur que Regina se gara sur le bas-côté et ouvrit la fenêtre passager, pour que les deux amies puissent discuter. Emma posa sa main sur celle de Regina qui était sur le levier de vitesse, par instinct.

« - **Salut Rub ! Quoi de neuf ?** _Emma essayait d'avoir l'air détaché._

-**Salut Em', bonsoir Regina ! Alors c'était donc vrai, ce petit bijou vous appartient !** _La louve s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la portière._

-**Non, Emma la louée pour me faire plaisir…**

**-Oh je vois, qu'elle femme attentionnée,** _Ruby posa ses yeux sur le maire, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit_

-**N'est-ce pas ?** _Quand Emma vit Ruby dévorer la reine des yeux, sa main se posa automatiquement sur la cuisse de celle-ci, Regina déglutit difficilement mais resta stoïque autant que possible_

-**Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier Rub ?**

**-Oh et bien en fait… »**

Ruby continua de parler, mais Emma avait déjà lâché ses paroles. Plus la louve regardait Regina, plus Emma sentait sa colère monter. Elle savait juste qu'elle parlait d'une éventuelle soirée. Mais au fur et à mesure, plus les yeux de Ruby se faisaient de plus en plus aguicheurs, dévorant, plus la main de la blonde caressait la cuisse de la reine frénétiquement. Regina avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mots de la serveuse. Quand d'un coup, Emma sentit la main de Regina stopper la sienne, et celle-ci crier son prénom, elle tourna ses yeux sur la brune, qui était rouge de honte. A force de vouloir montrer à Ruby que Regina lui appartenait, sa main avait fait le chemin jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse, dévoilant ainsi un très joli porte jarretelle. Le couple bafouilla quelques excuses, puis reprit la route à toute vitesse. Arrivées au manoir, Regina réajusta sa robe avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle était en colère mais quand elle vit la mine déconfite du shérif, elle éclata de rire. Emma était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle s'était attendue à une dispute, une gifle peut-être… mais certainement pas à un fou rire du maire. Une fois dans la maison, Regina se calma, mais souriait de toutes ses dents.

« -**Emma, j'aime que les gens me déshabillent du regard, pas qu'ils aient une vue imprenable sur mes dessous !**

**-Je suis vraiment désolée Regina, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est…**

**-Oh mais moi je sais…** _La blonde affichait une mine dubitative_,** et tu viens de répondre à ma question de tout à l'heure**

**-Quoi ? Comment ça ?**

**-Tu es…jalouse ! Tu n'aimes pas quand les gens tentent de me séduire !**

**-C'est normal ! On est sensées être en couple…**

**-Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas, je me sens protégée, au moins avec toi, mon honneur est sauf, enfin en excluant mes jambes et mes dessous… sur ce, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Emma.**

**-Bonne nuit Gina…**

**-Et merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée ! »**

Sur cette dernière phrase, Regina se pencha et embrassa Emma juste au le coin de la bouche, effleurant ses lèvres. Emma regarda la brune monter à l'étage sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, une main posée juste là où la bouche de la brune s'était posée. Regina se coucha ce soir-là, le sourire aux lèvres et des rêves tout prêts pour la nuit.

* * *

**So... What? next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**bonsouar! **

**Comment ça va bien? Ben moi ça va super bien et c'est grace à vous! oui oui, vous! **  
**Quand je lis vos reviews c'est... WOAW... je ne sais pas quel mot serait juste pour le décrire!**  
**MERCI!**

**Bon comme d'hab, je vais vous répondre ici...**  
**Bon, certains sont déçus du presque baiser, auraient préféré un vrai baiser ouais je sais...**  
**Et pis quoi après?! hein?! le chapitre 7 le mariage, le 8 des bébés...naméwo! on se calme hein!**  
**Faut prendre son temps dans la vie un peu...tsssss **  
**Hum hum, bref...**  
**Bon apparemment vous avez aimé Regina (ou Lana...) en cuir, dans une voiture de sport, avec visibilité sur porte jarretelle... MOI AUSSI XD**  
**Sillyria: Mais comment t'as trop bien capté le truc en fait... j'adore!**  
**EvilMel: Puisque c'est proposé si gentillement d'accord, je suis fière de moi! :p Et ne t'inquiète pas, quand je fais le mal, je le fais bien! **  
**Ocilia: Carrément? le meilleur? woow la pression que tu me met! *respire, respire, respire* **  
**bluemoon: Merci pour tous ces compliments, le fait d'imaginer que grâce à moi, ou mes écrits en tout cas, ça donne le sourire, c'est... woow...**  
**(et non pas de crampe, juste une affreuse migraine!)**  
**Zeb410: tu es pardonnée! Mais c'est bien parce que je suis dans mon jour de bonté (oh l'autre comment je me la pète!) Toi aussi ça t'a tuée? Ouais je comprends! Tout pareil!**  
**Huddyfanlove: Ouais chacune son tour d'être jalouse! LOL **  
**Marion potter: Ravie que ça t'ais plu! Ouais, j'aime bien imaginer la scène, genre Henry en prof, et Emma, studieuse qui note tout! :p**  
**En revanche je n'ai pas compris un mot dans ta review: "Anaheim" kesskedonc?**  
**Sabco: Bienvenue! plus on est de fou... Qui va craquer en premier? et bien c'est très simple c'est... AHAH... suspense!**  
**SwanQueenFM: Patience est mère de toute les vertus! (dit celle qui ne connait de ce mot que son orthographe XD)**  
**GraniteW: Mais je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de dire que j'étais gentille! *niark niark niark***  
**Kotani: Aller, soyons fou, je te pardonne aussi pour ton zappage de review au dernier chapitre, je suis trop bonne décidément... (se la repète!)**  
**Allé Emma, allé Emma... où? (ouais je sais - - - - la sortie c'est bien par là?)**  
**Et pour toute celles et ceux qui m'ont demandé la suite: TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA la voilàààààààààààààààààààà**

**Je suis toujours aussi contente de vous faire rire ou sourire, j'espère vraiment que le reste de cette FIC va vous plaire... **  
**Normalement si tout ce passe bien, il y aura 11 chapitres! **  
**Bon j'avoue que je bloque un peu sur le dernier, j'ai un DILLEMA (ouais à la Ursulana...)**  
**Mais d'ici là, ce sera réglé...**

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier: **  
**Thanks so much to every one who reads my story, and doesn't live in a francophone country. I hope you continue to enjoy as much as I appreciate your reading ... thank you!  
Ouais parce que dans le graffic, ben y'a plein de gens qui lisent de plein d'endroit in the world... ça fait bizarre...**

**vala vala, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
Tshüss Beetlejuice!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Un soir, alors qu'Henry venait d'aller se coucher, Regina arriva au salon chargée d'un café et d'un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Elle vit Emma perdue dans ses pensées, elle en profita pour observer la jeune femme, la détailler, comme elle le faisait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Depuis leur petit rendez-vous quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne cessait de penser à la main de la sauveuse sur sa cuisse, et à la sensation que ce geste avait provoqué. En effet, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu pareille réaction à un simple touché. Chimique, alchimique... tout ce qu'elle pouvait se dire, c'est que ce contact, avait engendré un frisson dans l'intégralité de son corps, pour laisser une chaleur agréable au creux de son bas ventre. Après quelques secondes, elle se décida à sortir le shérif de sa bulle, pour qu'elles puissent profiter à deux de la soirée.

« - **Combien pour partager tes pensées ?** _Emma sursauta_

**- Pardon ? Tu disais ?**

**- A quoi tu penses ? Tu avais l'air loin… **

**- Oh… je repensais à certains moments qu'on a vécus depuis que je vis chez toi…**

**- Ça n'avait pas l'air désagréable, cela me rassure…** _elles échangèrent un sourire_

- **Ça fait un mois et demi que je suis là, et crois-moi, il n'y a pas un moment que je regrette**

**- Pas même les moments où l'on s'accroche un peu ?**

**- Tu rigoles ?! Je me rappelle le jour où j'ai traversé toute l'allée de ta maison sans toucher le sol… depuis, aucun de nos petits accrochages ne me fait peur… **

**- Oh Emma, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis…**

**- Non, bien sûr que non… en fait, je repensais à toutes ces situations qui auraient pu être embarrassantes mais qui, au final, nous font rire maintenant.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il y en a pas mal…**

**- Oui, tu te rappelles le jour où… »**

*FLASH BACK*

Un après midi, alors qu'Henry était avec Neal, Regina avait proposé à Emma de lui apprendre à faire quelque chose de comestible. Un peu vexée mais tout de même honnête, la blonde avait accepté. La reine avait choisi de lui transmettre sa recette personnelle du fondant au chocolat. Tout se déroula très bien, la blonde écoutant attentivement les instructions du maire. Puis d'un coup, Emma plongeât sa main dans le paquet de farine, et regarda Regina du coin de l'œil, l'air espiègle.

« - **Tu sais ce qui est intéressant dans ta maniaquerie ? **_La brune eut un air offusqué_

- **Je ne suis pas maniaque !**

**- Quelle mauvaise foi !**

**- J'aime que mon espace vital soit propre… où veux-tu en venir ?**

**- Et bien je suis presque sûre que quand j'aurais fait ce que je m'apprête à faire, tu ne riposteras pas, de peur de gâcher la propreté immaculée de ta cuisine.** _Regina observa la blonde, jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur la main de celle-ci, plongée dans la farine_

- **Emma, tu n'oserais pas…**

**- Devine… **_elle sortit une pleine poignée de poudre blanche et la jeta sur la reine. Celle-ci garda tout son calme, épousseta son tablier et se frotta le visage, puis elle posa son regard le plus noir sur la blonde qui déglutit, regrettant immédiatement son geste._

- **Alors là la sauveuse, il va falloir que tu penses à sauver ta propre peau… ça ne va pas être beau à voir… **

**- Gina, je suis désolée, c'était totalement immature et…** »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, elle reçut à son tour une énorme poignée de farine en plein visage. Et sans plus attendre, c'est un vrai duel qui commençât dans la cuisine. Tout y passait, farine, œuf, beurre, elles se poursuivaient comme deux enfants jouant au loup. Elles riaient aux larmes. Puis d'un coup, le maire bloqua le shérif contre elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du siens, la blonde n'osait pas bouger. C'est alors que Regina plongeât ses doigts dans le bol qui avait servi à faire fondre le chocolat, et elle étala la substance noir sur le visage d'Emma, qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas du tout à son air choqué. Quand la brune voulut repartir avant la riposte de la blonde, son escarpin écrasa un morceau de beurre sur le sol, elle glissa, mais tenta de se raccrocher à la première chose qui passait sous sa main. Et cette chose n'était autre que le haut d'Emma, qui se déchira, la laissant ainsi en soutient gorge, mais la brune l'entraina dans sa chute, et elles finirent au sol, leur corps enchevêtrés. Même si elle ressemblait plus à une créature qu'à une princesse avec toute cette nourriture sur son visage, Régina aurait bien embrassé Emma, tant elles étaient proches. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de débattre plus, car une petite voix se fit entendre.

« - **Tout va bien ?**

**- Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ?** _Les deux femmes, rouge pivoine, tentèrent de se relever sans glisser_

- **Henry mon chéri, tu es déjà rentré ? Mr Cassidy, que faites-vous chez moi ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir autorisé l'accès !**

**- Désolé, on a sonné, mais vous étiez visiblement trop occupées pour nous entendre !**

**- Neal, tu devais me prévenir quand tu prenais la route… **_Emma tentait tant bien que mal de tenir sa chemise fermée malgré les boutons manquants._

- **Désolé, en même temps je ne pouvais pas prévoir…ça** ! _Regina eut un regard noir_

- **Mr Cassidy, ce que nous faisons dans NOTRE maison ne regarde que NOUS… gardez vos jugements…**

- **Euh… si on dérange, je suis sûr que p'pa peut me ramener plus tard**. _Intervint Henry, un sourire en coin_

- **Non, bien sûr que non mon petit prince. Dit au revoir a m… ton père, et vas finir tes devoirs veux-tu ?** _Henry s'exécuta, puis Emma s'adressa à Neal_

- **Allez oust, rentre chez toi espèce de pervers !**

- **Hey ! C'est pas moi qui étais à poil au milieu d'une zone de guerre, entrain de chevaucher une femme…**

**- Je ne vous permets pas…**

**- C'est bon, je plaisantais… sur ce mesdames, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Ah au fait Majesté, vous n'impressionnerez personne avec cette farine sur le visage et le jaune d'œuf dégoulinant de vos cheveux ! **_Neal repartit en riant, Emma regardait Regina, étonnée._

- **Et bien Emma, un problème ?**

**- Non aucun, je suis juste… surprise !**

**- Par quoi ?**

**- Euh… je pensais que tu tenterais de te justifier sur notre position…**

**- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? Il s'agit de ma cuisine, dans ma maison, avec ma compagne… Ton ex peut bien penser ce qu'il veut ! **

**- Tu as vu sa tête ?!** _Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire_

- **Va prendre une douche Emma, je vais essayer de redonner une apparence de cuisine à cette pièce**

**- Tu ne veux pas un coup de main ?**

**- De ta part ? Merci, mais non merci… je voudrais ****vraiment**** retrouver ma cuisine !**

**- Gnagna… très drôle… tant pis pour toi alors… »**

*FIN DE FLASH BACK*

Les deux jeunes femmes riaient encore de cette anecdote. Emma se souvenait à quel point elle avait aimé entendre Regina prononcer « ma compagne » en parlant d'elle. Elle se rappela aussi la conversation qu'elle avait dût avoir avec Henry, qui pensait que ses deux mamans avaient enfin franchit le pas. Elle avait juste omis de lui dire que s'ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tard avec son père, Emma aurait sûrement sauté sur Regina ce jour-là.  
Elles se remémorèrent encore d'autres anecdotes, plus ou moins drôles. Notamment la manie qu'avaient pris Snow de venir à l'improviste chez elles, se sentant presque chez sa fille comme dans sa propre maison. Ce qui contrariait énormément le maire et son shérif. D'ailleurs cette manie s'était calmée un jour…

*FLASH BACK*

C'était une journée ensoleillée à Storybrook, mais en sortant de la mairie en début d'après-midi, Regina ne décida pas de profiter du soleil ce jour-là. Elle préférait profiter du calme de sa maison, après une matinée chaotique. Quand elle arriva au manoir, elle se dirigea de suite vers son bureau, bien décidée à terminer sa journée de travail. Mais quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle fut surprise par la présence d'Emma, affalée dans le canapé du bureau, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

« - **Tiens ! Salut Gina, déjà rentrée ?**

**- Et bien comme tu vois oui, et toi ? Tu n'es pas au poste ?**

**- Non, j'ai laissé mon père gérer aujourd'hui, je préfère bosser ici.**

**- Dans mon bureau ?** _La blonde, pensant avoir fait une erreur, se rassit_.

- **Oh, désolée, je vais aller dans ma chambre si…**

**- Non, je plaisante, fais comme chez toi !** _Répondit Regina en s'installant aux côtés d'Emma_

- **Merci. Alors, que fais-tu ici si tôt ?**

**- J'ai préféré finir mon travail à la maison. Ils vont me rendre folle tu sais, c'est une guerre civile qui se prépare dehors… Ils se succèdent dans mon bureau, tous avec des arguments plus ou moins bon, mais surtout en criant toujours plus fort, pour être sûr que je les écoute plus que les autres…**

**- Je sais, c'est pareil au poste… J'en peux plus ! Non mais franchement, ils ont que ça à faire, se disputer pour savoir si on fête le 4 juillet parce qu'on est dans ce monde, ou si on le fête pas parce que vous venez de la forêt enchantée…**

**- Je sais… Il va falloir trouver une solution au plus vite… Tu travailles sur quoi ?** _demande-t-elle en se penchant vers l'ordinateur, posant ainsi sa tête sur l'épaule du shérif, ravie de ce contact_

- **Mes rapports… j'en ai quelques-uns en retard, et j'ai une patronne assez… casse pieds**

**- N'oublies pas que c'est cette même patronne qui verse ton salaire…**

**- Bien, disons qu'elle est assez stricte, alors il faut que je finisse ces rapports, mais au poste, c'est devenu impossible !**

**- Je comprends… mais peut-être que si tu te montrais gentille avec ta patronne, celle-ci pourrait se montrer clémente face à un léger retard…**

**- Gentille genre… un massage du crâne pour lui faire passer sa migraine ?**

**- Ce serait un bon début…** _les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Emma posa le PC sur la table basse, mis ses jambes en tailleurs et y déposa un petit coussin_

- **Installe-toi… »**

C'était devenu un petit rituel, quand le maire avait des migraines, seuls les massages d'Emma les calmaient. Parfois la brune inventait des migraines, mais ça, le shérif l'ignorait. Elle se posa donc sur les jambes de la sauveuse, et dès qu'elle sentit les doigts fins au contact de sa tête, elle se détendit. Mais la pause fut de courte durée. En effet, la sonnette retentit à peine trente secondes plus tard. Emma entendit la brune marmonner un vague « qui que ce soit, qu'il aille au diable », mais le visiteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Après quelques coups de sonnette, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Une voix se fit entendre, et la colère monta instantanément.

« - **Emma, tu es là ? C'est moi, c'est maman…**

**- Non mais je le crois pas… je vais la remettre en place comme il faut cette fois ! C'est la cinquième fois qu'elle fait ça !**

**- Et la dernière Emma ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper cette fois ! »**

Sans attendre de réponse, la reine se leva, et sous le regard ébahie du shérif, elle enleva sa veste, fit valser ses chaussures et se décoiffa. Puis en se mettant dos à Emma, elle tira sur les deux pans de sa chemise, le boutons volèrent au sol, elle releva légèrement sa jupe. Elle fit un rapide clin d'œil à une Emma complètement ahurie et elle sortit de la pièce, essoufflée et en colère.

« **- Snow ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, et surtout qui t'as donné la permission d'entrer ?** _Snow avait blêmit en remarquant le regard noir de la brune, mais c'est surtout sa « tenue » qui la laissait hébétée_

- **Heu… et bien, j'ai essayé de téléphoner à Emma, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, je me suis inquiétée, alors je suis venue…**

**- Et tu ne t'es dit à aucun moment que si elle ne répondait pas, c'est qu'elle était peut-être occupée ?**

**- Euh… je dois avouer…que non…** _Snow avait le regard vide, le teint blafard…_

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un dragon…**

**- Ta tenue Regina… vous vous êtes battues ? **

**- Oh ça… et bien disons que tu es arrivée au moment où ma compagne et moi-même tentions d'offrir à Henry un petit frère…**

**- Ou une petite sœur ! **_l'interrompit Emma qui venait de comprendre le jeu de Regina._

- **Quoi ? Mais comment… **_Snow regardait sa fille qui tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler son pantalon tout en marchant_

- **Quoi comment ? Tu veux un dessin peut-être… toi et David vous m'avez conçue… je pensais que tu savais comment ça fonctionne !** _Snow venait alors de comprendre ce qu'elle avait interrompu, elle vira au rouge carmin_

- **Mais c'est impossible… vous êtes deux femmes…**

**- Ouais mais on garde espoir, c'est pour ça qu'on essaye souvent ! Hein ma Gina ?**

**- En effet mon ange, très souvent…**

**- A n'importe quel moment…**

- **Et partout…**

**- Dans le salon…**

**- Le bureau…**

**- La cuisine…**

**- La salle à manger…**

**- Les chambres…**

**- A la mairie…**

**- Au poste…**_Snow se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse…_

- **C'est bon, je crois que j'ai saisi… n'en rajoutez pas plus…** _sa tête tournait dangereusement…_

- **Bien Snow, je ne te raccompagne pas, je crois que tu sais où est la sortie**

**- Oui merci Regina… et ne vous inquiétez pas, je préviendrai la prochaine fois !**

**- On y compte bien maman !** »

La porte se referma sur une Snow toute retournée. Les deux « amantes » explosèrent de rire. Un fou rire qu'elles eurent du mal à calmer, jusqu'au moment où Regina, oubliant sa tenue, relâcha son attention, laissant ainsi s'ouvrir sa chemise. Cela eut pour effet de faire taire la blonde, tant elle fut éblouie. Le maire referma sa chemise, puis s'excusa. Elle allait monter se changer quand Emma l'interpella.

« - **je crois que grâce à toi, on vient de se débarrasser de ses visites intempestives ! Tu as eu une idée de génie !**

**- Merci, et oui, je pense que ses irruptions dans notre vie privée vont se calmer ! **

**- Tu m'étonnes, tu as bien failli la tuer !**

**- Tu m'a pas mal aidée je te rappelle…**

- **Mon ange hein ?**

**- Je te demande pardon ?**

**- Mon ange… tu m'as appelé mon ange…**

**- Non, tu as dû rêver…je **

**- Je te jure que c'est vrai !**

**- Eh bien, je n'ai pas fait attention… j'en suis désolée Emma**

**- Ne le sois pas, ce n'était pas un reproche… cela m'a simplement étonnée…**

**- Oh, bien…ne le répète à personne, ou je dis à ta patronne de te demander deux fois plus de rapport**

**- Promis juré ! **

**- Parfait ! Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que je dois changer de chemise… »**

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Elles se remémorèrent cette journée en riant de bon cœur. Emma entendait encore « mon ange » résonner dans sa tête, et décidément, cela lui plaisait énormément.  
Elles finirent par se souvenir encore de quelques évènements, et il était temps d'aller se coucher. C'est Regina, qui se leva la première. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à la blonde, puis se pencha vers celle-ci, elle posa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
Emma se rendait compte à quel point la reine l'obsédait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Bientôt elle lui avouerait tout, ou elle allait être bonne à enfermer.

* * *

**So...? What do you en pensez? je continue? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Comment Est-ce que vous allez bien?!**  
**Ben moi, ça va, je devrais être en train de réviser mon histoire mais... je préfère poster! **

**Comme d'hab, un giga-méga-immense merci à vous pour vos reviews, fallows, fav... Vous êtes géniaux!**  
**Avant de commencer ma diatribe longue comme un jour sans pain (oui je suis très bavarde) je tenais à rassurer **

**Scleems: Non, si tu ne lis pas mes intro, tu ne vas pas "manquer un truc super méga over important pour la suite de l'histoire". Promis, et pour répondre à ta question sur la fréquence de publication ben... sauvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage style! :p**  
**Vous avez été beaucoup à apprécier l'idée d'une Regina qui met le "wouaille" dans sa cuisine, et qui se retrouve couverte de nourriture, et la Regina façon débraillée ****a bien plu aussi! Bande de... non en fait moi j'ai adoré fermer les yeux et imaginer... XD**  
**Beaucoup ont aussi beaucoup aimé se faire une idée de la tête de Snow... vous l'aimez pas hein? Moi non plus! Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que pourraient faire nos deux héroïnes si maman Snow réitérait? Faites moi rêver!**  
**SwanQueenBoom: Merci pour ton compliment et pour prendre le temps de lire mes intros... ça me fait plaisir!**  
**EvilMel-EvilQueen: Comment ça tu me surveille?! C'est malin, maintenant je me sens comme... observée... *se retourne* je suis pas tranquille là *se re retourne***  
**graniteW: Oui l'espoir fait vivre... et puis, qui pourrait en vouloir à Emma d'essayer encore et encore et encore... avec Regina!**  
**lolilo96: je compatis, et je comprends! Et merci!**  
**Kotani: Descends tout de suite de Regina! Naméwo! faut en laisser aux autres aussi! **  
**SwanQueenF.M: Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini de râler?! TSSSSSS ya pu d'jeunesse!**  
**RoseAlix: Moi aussi j'aimerais bien... Mais tu crois qu'Emma auras la tête à...enfin tu vois... si elle doit enterrer sa mère après l'avoir elle même tuée?**  
**Sillyria: Quand? Mais quand? ahaaaaaaaa... ben comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, il y aura 10 chapitres, comme je poste actuellement le 8ème... ben bientôt me semble être une réponse cohérente :p**  
**BlueMoon: Tiens, un titre de FIC que je développerais peut-être : "Mais comment tuer Snow White?" Bon sinon, merci pour tes compliments, et au fait, j'ai vu la photo du coucher de soleil... Tu voudrais pas me prêter ta maison? Je suis sûre que je serais hyper inspirée pour écrire des tas de FIC avec une vue pareil!**  
**Cathcathou: Oui je sais... la courtitude est une tragédie de notre époque...**  
**pooky14: CARREMENT?! Alors là, je sais pas quoi dire, j'avais rien préparé à vrai dire... c'est...trop... je... *sors une feuille de sa poche* bon j'ai bien une petite bafouille écrite sur un coin de table vite fait mais... * déroule le parchemin qui mesure 38m* mes chères lectrices, cher lecteurs adorés, c'est pour moi un honneur de recevoir ce prix de l'oscar pour la fanfic du siècle décerné pas Pooky14. Je tiens à remercier en particulier Lana Parrilla pour sa perfectitude dans tous les domaines elle est pour moi l'incarnation de la perfection... ...merci... ...maman... ...papa... ...ma femme et ma fille... ...les créateurs de série... ... sans qui rien ne serait possible... ...c'est tellement... ...je ne pleurerais pas même si c'est dur... ...blablablablabla... ...*Trois quarts d'heure plus tard* Voilà, bon j'avais prévenu, c'était juste un petit truc griffonné à la va vite hein...**

**un dernier merci à ma femme Xenmin et à Dijipoulos pour leur travail**  
**Et merci à celles et ceux qui ont le courage de lire ces pâtés qui servent d'intro!**

**Bon aller, je vous laisse tranquille... voilà la suite!**  
**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Ce soir-là, Regina rentra tard du travail. Elle était exténuée et n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Henry et Emma, et s'affaler dans son canapé. Quand elle arriva au salon, elle vit son fils assit sur un coussin au sol, qui jouait aux cartes avec sa mère biologique assise en face de lui, dans le canapé tant convoité par la brune. Ils avaient passé la journée à la maison, Henry étant malade. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et s'avança vers eux.

« - **Bonsoir maman.**

**- Bonsoir mon petit prince.** _Elle lui embrassa le front_. **Comment te sens-tu ? **

**- Mieux que ce matin. **

**- C'est une bonne chose. Bonsoir Emma. **_Elle lui embrassa le front aussi, ce qui surprit la blonde._

**- Bonsoir Gina, c'est nouveau ça ?** _Le maire se rendit compte de son geste et rougit instantanément_

**- Désolée… la fatigue…**

**- Ne t'excuse pas, ça va… dure journée ?**

**- En effet, **_elle s'affala dans le canapé_, **et spéciale aussi, **_**dit-elle en se massant les tempes**_

**- Comment ça ? **

**- Tapis ! **_Fit Henry dans un sourire victorieux_

**- Euh… suivit,** _répondit Emma plus concentrée sur la brune à ses côtés_, **alors Gina ?**

**- Ta mère est passée me voir !**

**- Full aux as par les dames ! **

**- Hein mais pourquoi ? **

**- M'man ! t'as perdu !**

**- T'as triché !**

**- Même pas vrai !** _Regina ouvrit grand les yeux_

**- Je rêve ou tu apprends à notre fils à jouer au poker ?**

**- Il est plutôt doué tu sais…**

**- C'est ça… le poker, à un enfant de 12 ans !**

**- Bon ma mère, elle voulait quoi ?**

**- Tu sais quoi,** _elle s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les jambes d'Emma sans demander l'autorisation._ **Laisse-moi me reposer 5 petites minutes, ensuite je nous fais à manger, et ensuite je te raconte.**

**- Ok, massage ?**

**- Oh oui, s'il te plait… racontez moi votre journée »**

Emma commença le massage tout en racontant leurs activités mais au bout de trois minutes, elle se rendit compte que la brune s'était endormie. Henry se leva et déposa un plaid sur sa mère. La blonde caressait maintenant les cheveux noirs, de façon presque machinale. Elle admirait la reine, pensant que celle-ci était vraiment magnifique, les traits apaisés. C'est Henry qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

« -**M'ma ? On fait quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas gamin. Je n'ai pas le cœur à la réveiller. Elle dort bien là…**

**- Oui mais faut bien qu'on mange… **

**- Franchement Henry, j'ai pas envie de la réveiller pour lui dire « allez, aux fourneaux ! ». Je vais la laisser se reposer, et je vais préparer quelque chose**

**- Toi ? **

**- Ben oui, moi évidemment…**

**- Euh… t'as pas une autre solution ?**

**- Ah ben sympa ! Passe-moi mon téléphone ! petit traitre !** _Elle saisit l'appareil et composa un numéro._ **Salut Rub, c'est Emma. Ça va ? dis-moi, j'ai un énorme service à te demander**_**…**__ Après cinq minutes elle raccrocha_. **C'est bon gamin, on va nous livrer le repas à domicile !**

**- Cool ! Mais maman va te tuer quand elle verra ce qu'on mange !**

**- Hey ! Je fais ce que je peux ok ? Va mettre la table mini Mills ! Et après tu iras prendre une douche et te mettre en pyjama**

**- Chef oui chef…**

**- Moi pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de réveiller ta mère. » **

Mais Emma ne put s'y résoudre. Plus elle regardait Regina dormir, moins elle voulait arrêter de la regarder. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à caresser les cheveux soyeux, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir la belle des bras de Morphée. Elle commença alors à caresser son visage en murmurant son prénom, mais rien à faire, la reine dormait à poings fermés. C'est à ce moment qu'Henry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - **Je suis sûr que tu la réveillerais plus vite avec un baiser !**

**- Dis pas n'importe quoi… et va enfiler des chaussons, tu vas être encore plus malade !**

**- J'y vais, mais tu sais un baiser….**

**- File ! » **

Trente secondes de réflexion plus tard, le shérif se pencha et embrassa le front de la brune, qui esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil, mais qui n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Alors Emma s'approcha de la joue et y posa ses lèvres. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa du corps de la brune, et alors qu'Emma allait recommencer, la sonnette retentit. Regina sursauta en se réveillant, et se retrouva le nez collé à celui de la sauveuse. Sans se démonter, elle lui sourit et dit :

« - **Tu comptais m'embrasser pour me réveiller peut-être ? **

**- Et bien, rien de ce que j'ai essayé n'a fonctionné, alors j'ai testé l'idée de ton fils…**

**- Oh, il pensait que j'étais victime d'une malédiction ? **

**- Je vais ouvrir…**

**- Ok gamin**

**- Non Henry ! Enfin, on ne sait pas qui cela pourrait être à cette heure…**

**- Bien sûr qu'on sait qui c'est Gina, sinon je n'enverrais pas notre fils ouvrir**

**- Ah et qui est-ce? **_ La porte du manoir s'ouvrit_

**- Salut c'est Ruby, j'amène la commande**

**- Merci Rub,** _cria Emma du salon_, **poses tout dans la salle à manger**

**- Pas de problème**

**- Tu as commandé un repas ?**

**- Oui, tu as l'air très fatigué aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas…**

**- Merci Emma, vraiment c'est…**

**- Je dérange ?** _En entendant la voix si proche, Emma posa une main sur la joue de Regina instinctivement, Ruby se tenait à l'entrée du salon_

**- Merci beaucoup Ruby**

**- Il n'y a pas de quoi…**

**- Vous mettrez ça sur ma note s'il vous plait Miss Lucas ?**

**- Bien sûr… bon et ben bonne soirée, à bientôt. **

**- A table majesté !**

**- Avec plaisir princesse, je meurs de faim.** _Elle regardait Emma avec amusement_

**- Quoi ? j'ai un truc sur le nez ?**

**- Non.** _La brune se redressa et se positionna face à Emma, le sourire aux lèvres_

**- Gina ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! C'est quoi le problème ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Miss Lucas ?**

**- Ruby ? Rien… rien du tout pourquoi ?**

**- Pas de dispute, ni accrochage… ?**

**- Mais non enfin ! Où tu vas chercher ça ?**

**- Je le savais ! Ta jalousie est maladive !**

**- Mais… n'importe quoi !**

**- Oh je t'en prie Emma… la façon dont tu lui parle depuis quelques temps… tu es sèche… tu…**

**- Je n'aime pas sa façon de te regarder…** _elle se leva_… **on est sensée être en couple et je trouve ça irrespectueux envers toi et moi !**

**- N'importe quoi** ! _Elle se leva et suivi la blonde vers la salle à manger._ **J'étais allongée sur le canapé, elle ne pouvait même pas me voir…**

**- Quand bien même… elle te cherchait avec ses yeux lubriques… et d'abord, **_elle stoppa sa marche et fit volte-face, elle entra presque en collision avec Regina_, **avoues le, ça te plait que je sois jalouse !**_ La brune arqua un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure_

**- Disons que ce n'est pas désag… **_elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant ce qui était posé sur la table, elle prit un ton sévère._ **C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Je te l'avais dit M'ma que ça n'allait pas lui plaire…**

**- Désolée Gina, je sais que ce n'est pas ta vision du repas équilibré mais…**

**- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Des… des… des hamburgers et ces… choses !**

**- Ces choses, on appelle ça des frites, ne sois pas si hautaine Majesté… je voulais juste que tu te reposes ce soir, j'ai avisé comme j'ai pu…** _Regina se radoucit_

**- Je suis désolée Emma, sincèrement, tu as fait ça pour moi, je devrais plutôt te remercier**

**- Ravie de te l'entendre dire… et tu sais, cette nourriture ne va pas te tuer. **_Elles prirent place à table_

**- Henry, tu as oublié les couverts mon chéri.** _Mère et fils pouffèrent de rire._ **Quoi ?**

**- Sérieusement Regina ?**

**- Maman, ça se mange sans couverts !**

**- Oh je vois… de mieux en mieux !**

**- Attends… tous ces gens que tu vois manger au Granny's, tu crois qu'ils sont pris d'une soudaine envie de ressembles à des hommes de Cro-Magnon ?**

**- Franchement ? Oui… ou du moins qu'ils ont de sacrées lacunes en matière d'éducation et de savoir vivre !**

**- Bon tais-toi et mange !**

**- Bien…** _Elle regardait le sandwich comme s'il s'agissait d'un hérisson, alors Henry prit le sien en main_

**- Tu vois maman, c'est comme ça qu'on le prend.** _Le maire imita son fils non sans grimacer_. **C'est bien ! Et maintenant, tu croque !** _Il joignit le geste à la parole._

**- Bon et bien… souhaitez moi bonne chance.** _Elle prit une petite bouchée, sous deux regards interrogateurs._ **C'est spécial… mais c'est comestible. **

**- Et en plus c'est très équilibré tu sais maman.** _La brune écarquilla les yeux_. **Mais si, les céréales avec le pain, les tomates et la salade, des protéines dans la viande…**

**- N'en fais pas trop non plus, soit content que je mange ça.** _Elle prit une frite qu'elle croqua._ **C'est gras !**

**- C'est frit dans de l'huile de friture… tu saisis l'idée d'une frite Gina ? Tiens, essaie plutôt ça.** _Elle trempa une frite dans du ketchup et la porta à la bouche de la brune_. **Alors ?**

**- Tu veux mon avis sur cette sauce rouge parfaitement atroce ou sur le fait que ce couple devient du grand n'importe quoi ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Si on commence à se donner la béquée à table comme tous ces couples dégoulinant de romantisme, je me verrai dans l'obligation de démissionner… je ne veux pas ressembler à tes parents !**

**- Aucun risque ! »**

Lorsque le repas prit fin, Henry fût envoyé au lit et les deux jeunes femmes débarrassèrent la table. En arrivant à la cuisine, Regina allait faire la vaisselle mais Emma la stoppa.

« - **Non non, ce soir c'est ton soir de repos !**

**- Et par quel décret ?**

**- Par le décret que toi tu as travaillé toute la journée et moi pas ! Article 412 alinéa 2 : Dans un couple la personne qui aura travaillé aura le droit de se reposer le soir venu.**

**- Si c'est la loi, je me dois de la respecter shérif !**

**- J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu nous sers un verre et tu m'attends au salon, et tu pourras me dire ce que ma chère mère te voulait.**

**- Oh c'est vrai… ce sera un Scotch alors ! »**

Une fois la vaisselle faite et la cuisine rangée, Emma arriva au salon. La brune l'attendait, perdue dans ses pensées, allongée dans le canapé. Elle s'approcha et prit son verre, et quand elle vit la brune bouger pour s'asseoir, elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle prit délicatement les jambes de celle-ci, se positionna dans le canapé et posa les jambes sur les siennes. Elle but une gorgé du liquide ambré, et commença à masser les pieds et les mollets qui s'offraient à elle. Regina eut du mal à ne pas succomber à la douce torture que lui infligeait la sauveuse.

« **- Alors ? Ma mère ?**

**- Oh tu es rude…**_elle se délecta à son tour de son scotch_. **Accroche-toi, donc, cet après-midi» **

*FLASH BACK*

Il était à peine 14H, et Regina était déjà épuisée, entre comptabilité, budget de la ville, les plaintes habituelles et l'inquiétude pour son petit garçon malade, elle avait hâte que cette journée se termine. A son grand dam, elle entendit son interphone.

« -**Emily, si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, vous la gardez, si c'est un nuisible qui vient se plaindre de je ne sais quel grand malheur envoyez le où voulez pourvus que ce soit très loin !**

**- Et s'il s'agit de Miss Blanchard ?**

- …

**- Madame le Maire ?**

**- Dites-lui que je viens de m'évaporer inopinément…**

**- Cela n'a pas l'air de la convaincre Madame…**

**- Bien, je suppose que vous pouvez lui dire de venir, de toute façon, elle viendra quoi qu'il arrive… »**

Snow entra dans le bureau avec un grand sourire imprimé sur le visage, qui se dissipa instantanément sous le regard noir de Regina. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face de la reine et resta silencieuse, plus si sûre de la raison qui l'avait poussée à franchir les limites du raisonnable. La brune perdant sa patience, si tant est qu'elle en fût armée à ce moment-là, prit la parole.

« - **Snow, tu es là pour une raison particulière, ou tu voulais juste savoir comment j'occupe mes journées ? **

**- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…**

**- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je venais de finir d'enfiler toute mes perles quand tu es arrivée**

**- Oh…euh… **_Regina lâcha un grand soupir_

**- Snow ! Que veux-tu ?**

**- Et bien voilà… il y a quelques temps, quand je suis venue vous voir, tu étais…enfin Emma et toi vous… enfin tu sais…** _Regina eut un sourire sadique_

**- Le jour où nous allions faire l'amour ? Partager un moment d'intimité ? Nous…**

**- STOP ! S'il te plait Regina ! **_Elle sentait l'AVC proche, mais Regina était sûre qu'Emma lui en voudrait_

**- Bref, oui je me souviens de ce jour… donc ?**

**- Et bien vous avez émis l'idée que peut-être vous vouliez avoir un enfant…**

**- C'est probable en effet mais…**

**- Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas d'avoir un enfant maintenant ?! **

**- Mais bien sûr que si, nous en voulons 5 et nous avons déjà choisi les prénoms….Mais enfin Snow bien sûr que non ! Cela fait à peine deux mois qu'Emma et moi partageons notre vie ! C'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça non ?!**

**- Ouf tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens soulagée ! Il y a d'autres étapes avant celle de l'enfant**

**- Des étapes ?**

**- Et bien oui, évidement ! les fiançailles, le mariage…** _Regina faillit avoir une attaque_

**- Tu n'es pas sérieuse n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Bien sûr que si ! Cela fait deux mois Regina, il serait temps d'officialiser votre union**

**- Et bien justement ! Deux mois, il me semble que c'est encore trop tôt et notre union comme tu dis, et déjà officielle, tout le monde est au courant**

**- Quand je disais officielle, je disais ça dans le sens ''officiellement''. N'oublies pas qu'Emma est une princesse et son rang exige…**

**- Une princesse dans la forêt enchantée, ici nous sommes à Storybrook, dans un monde où les mentalités ont évoluées, où les gens font ce qu'ils veulent…**

**- Tu ne veux pas l'épouser ? Elle est assez bien pour ton lit, mais pas assez pour…**

**- Tu dépasses les bornes… **

**- Tu ne l'aime pas c'est ça ?**

**- Rends moi service tu veux, vas embrasser ton prince charmant ou va donc coller des stickers de licornes un peu partout en ville si ça te chante…**

**- Mais enfin…**

**- Sors d'ici avant qu'il me vienne l'idée de te téléporter derrière les limites de Storybrook !**

**- Bien, mais il faudra bien qu'on en parle à un moment ! »**

Sur ce, Snow sortit du bureau, laissant derrière elle la reine complètement effarée qui tenta malgré tout de se remettre au travail.

*FIN DU FLASH BACK*

Emma avait écouté Regina du début à la fin, sans broncher. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, la brune essayait de la faire réagir en passant sa main devant les yeux de la blonde, mais celle-ci restait là, le regard dans le vide, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La brune commençait à s'inquiéter.

« - **Emma, tu m'as écouté ?**

**- Oui bien sûr…** _le maire arqua un sourcil_

**- Et tu es sûre d'avoir tout compris ?**

**- Mmh mmh…** _elle opina du chef, le regard toujours perdu et ce sourire constant_

**- Emma je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais saisi l'impact de cette conversation…**

**- Si au contraire !**

**- Et ça te fait sourire ? **

**- Mais oui c'est génial !** _Regina se redressa brusquement_

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de génial dans cette histoire ?**

**- Et ben… ça veut dire que mes parents commencent à t'accepter ils acceptent l'idée que nous formions un couple !**

**- Et il n'y a rien qui te gène là ?!** _Regina était maintenant debout, faisant les cent pas, sa voix augmentant dangereusement_

**- Comme quoi ? je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve !**

**- Tu ne vois pas… tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant, mes mots risquent de dépasser ma pensée, et j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses et que tu te rendes compte par toi-même de ce qui me gêne !** _sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre !_

**- Elle aurait pu au moins me donner un indice au lieu de me larguer comme ça…** _Grommela Emma, qui partit se coucher aussi, un nœud dans l'estomac._»

Regina de son côté, se rendit compte qu'elle avait réagi de manière un peu exagérée. Mais elle ne tenait plus, elle savait qu'elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle voulait savoir s'il y avait une chance pour faire évoluer leur relation. Cette cohabitation platonique ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait espéré qu'Emma réagirait après ce que Snow avait dit. Elle s'endormit en espérant que la blonde y penserait, et que le lendemain matin elles y verraient plus clair.

* * *

**So? Next?**

**je me répète mais MERCI encore!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Ouais ça change...)**

**Bon j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre... Pas taper!**  
**Fin du suspens pour ceux qui se demandaient: "Ben... qu'est ce qu'elle a Gina?"**  
**Ou celles et ceux qui ont compris ce qu'elle a Gina! XD**  
**Et pour les impatientes... (oui oui, Bluemoon, sillyria, Kotani, manpsg, EvilMel... sentez vous visés!) Mais quand vont-elles se décider?! AAAAAAarrrrrrrgggggggggg :p**

**Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews, vous êtes trop.. TROP! **  
**En cadeau je vous donne un "unicorn sticker"! :D**  
**Et bluemoon qui m'offre la palme d'or... non la c'est trop après l'oscar...c'est... c'est... OH merci... je vous aime! **  
**c'est tellement... je suis toute émotionnée... que dire... c'est... émotionnant!**

**Pour répondre à une question qui est souvent reviendue: Je pense que Snow vit à "Guimauve Land" à 2km du village des bisounours, un peu à l'est de "mon petit poney village"... on y fume des feuille roses qui poussent sur des arbres violets, et on y sniff des nuages bleu turquoise à paillettes! XD**

**EvilMel: Tu entends quoi par "venir m'en occuper moi-même"? Fais gaffe, moi aussi je peux te surveiller si je veux! Et arrête de me suivre comme ça! Tu me fait flipper! qu'est ce que t'as derrière ton dos? Si! je vois un truc qui dépasse!**

**Comme toujours, un gigantesque merci à mes bêtas Xenmin et Dijipoulos, sans qui rien de tout ça n'aurais été possible... (ben non passke moi à la base je voulais pas poster... c'est elles qui m'ont forcées! si je vous jure! elles m'ont menacé de le poster à ma place! alors du coup, ben j'ai plié sous les menaces! j'avais peur m'sieur le juge.. euh... pardon, je m'égare...) **  
**Oui Sillyria, je suis complètement cinglée... ont vit à plein dans ma tête, et on a pas la lumière à tous les étages... mais c'est moi la chef de tout le monde la dedans! **

**Bon allez, j'arrête, je vous laisse lire, et je sais pas pourquoi, c'est pas pour spoiler mais... je crois que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! XD**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain, quand Emma se leva, Regina était déjà dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner, Henry patientant sagement. Même si la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac, il sentait bien que ce matin-là n'était pas un matin où il fallait titiller sa mère, celle-ci ayant l'air particulièrement nerveuse. Emma hésita un moment avant de les rejoindre, elle espérait que la brune serait calmée. Elle avait beau y avoir réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit, elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu arriver pour que leur soirée aux apparences idyllique ait pu virer aussi vite. Cette soirée aurait dû être bien différente. Ces deux mois, toutes ces soirées, ces sorties, leur vie à trois… Emma y avait pensé en faisant la vaisselle. Elle en était sûre à présent, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre, maintenant elle croyait au véritable amour, et plus incroyable encore, Regina Mills était sa fin heureuse. Alors elle avait tout planifié : retourner au salon, satisfaire sa curiosité quant au pourquoi de la visite de Snow et enfin, au moment de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, elle aurait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la reine. A l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait pu être en couple avec Regina…comme elle aurait pu être métamorphosée en grenouille… Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la cuisine avec l'air le plus détaché qu'elle était capable d'avoir. Elle fut rassurée lorsque Regina l'accueilli avec un grand sourire. La blonde embrassa Henry, puis prit place à ses côtés.

« - **Bonjour vous deux, bien dormi ?**

**- Oui, super bien et je me sens mieux, je peux retourner à l'école !**

**- Tant mieux gamin ! Et toi Gina, tu vas bien ?**

**- Ça va… et toi ? Bien dormi ?** _Emma la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin_

**- Ça t'étonne si je te dis pas vraiment ?** _Regina eut un regard désolée_

**- Oh Emma, excuse-moi pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter si vite…** _Henry leva un sourcil, il venait de comprendre que ses mères s'étaient disputées la veille._

**- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, je n'ai rien vu venir !**

**- Encore désolée… mais maintenant que tu y as réfléchi, tu dois avoir compris où je voulais en venir, nous pourrons donc en parler plus tr…**

**- Oh là, je t'arrête… je n'ai toujours pas compris non, je pensais justement que maintenant que tu étais calmée, tu pourrais enfin m'expliquer … **_Le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes_

**- Je te demande pardon ? Tu n'as toujours pas saisi ?** _Le ton monta rapidement_

**- Mais enfin Gina, merde à la fin… c'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- Dans l'immédiat c'est ton langage, et ton manque de jugeote ! **

**- Hey ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton s'il te plait ! Je n'aime pas être cueillie par des insultes au réveil !** _Henry assistait à la dispute, impuissant…_

**- Ne me pointez pas du doigt Miss Swan !**

**- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais Majesté !** _Henry se leva discrètement et alla finir son déjeuner dans la salle à manger, quand Regina s'en rendit compte, elle se calma aussitôt._

**- Henry mon chéri, nous sommes désolées… exceptionnellement tu peux aller finir ton repas devant la télé, Emma et moi devons discuter…** _Henry était abasourdit, mais ne demanda pas son reste._ **Emma, désolée d'avoir haussé le ton, cela ne servira à rien de se crier dessus…**

**- En effet… Bon apparemment, je suis pas très futée depuis hier, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?**

**- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… ça me semble couler de source… tu te rends compte que tes parents prévoient déjà un mariage ?**

**- Oui et alors ? Le but, c'étaient qu'ils croient en notre couple… et c'est le cas …**

**- C'est bien là le problème Emma, nous ne sommes pas un couple…** _Emma se crispa involontairement…_

**- Mais enfin ! Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de date, c'est pas dramatique ****non plus****! Tu fais tout un foin d'un rien ! **_Elle répondit un peu trop sèchement au goût de Regina, qui n'aimait pas ne pas être prise au sérieux_

**- Peut-être, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Tu connais tes parents non ?!**

**- Tu redeviens agressive !**

**- Tout comme toi ! Réagis Emma ! Qu'est-ce qu'on leur dira pour les fiançailles ? Et s'ils vont jusqu'à organiser un mariage, ça m'agacerais de devoir mettre le feu à ma propre mairie pour reculer l'échéance ! Nous allons atteindre le point de non-retour…**

**- Mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider ! Depuis quand ce que mes parents disent t'importe tant ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ça le problème****...****je veux juste savoir où on est nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces histoires de fiançailles, de mariage… Quand on sera allées trop loin…**

**- Mais on s'en fout des autres ! nous on a…on est…** _Face au manque de réaction de la blonde, le maire perdit son sang-froid en même temps que ses espoirs, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle hurla_

**- Mais on a rien…ON EST RIEN !** _Des larmes vinrent se loger aux coins des yeux de la sauveuse, qui resta interdite face à la chose la plus douloureuse qu'elle ait jamais entendue_

**- Bien ! Je n'ai pas le temps de finir cette conversation, le gamin va être en retard à l'école…**

**- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?! Tu ne vas pas fuir cette discussion ?!**

**- Je ne fuis pas, gamin, prends tes affaires on y va ! Je dois emmener notre fils à l'école… et de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dire de plus ! **_Henry rassembla ses affaires, et sortit dans l'allée, maintenant ses deux mères se criaient dessus__, l'une dans l'entrée l'autre dans la cuisine_

**- Oh je vois, quel comportement mature ! **

**- Je fais encore ce que je veux !**

**- De mieux en mieux ! Je me demande vraiment ce qui m'a fait hésiter à t'embaucher au poste de shérif !**

**- Oh je t'en prie, c'est une ville de contes de fées que tu diriges ! Woody le cowboy aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire !**

**- Dans ce cas, j'irais fouiller dans le coffre à jouer d'Henry, ton remplaçant arrivera certainement dans l'après-midi !**

**- Très bien !**

**- Parfait ! »**

La porte d'entrée claqua dans un bruit fracassant. La brune resta figée dans sa cuisine. Cette fois c'était sûr, elle avait fait fuir Emma Swan. La sauveuse allait quitter sa maison, elle rejetterait probablement son amitié, et leur rapports reviendraient au point zéro. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir, jusqu'à être assez elle-même pour vouloir le dernier mot. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et les larmes, qui brûlaient ses paupières, jaillirent de ses yeux chocolat pour inonder ses joues. Dans un accès de colère, elle leva la tasse qu'elle serrait dans sa main, et l'envoya droit au mur, celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux à l'impact, projetant de la porcelaine et du café partout dans sa cuisine.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Emma et son fils étaient toujours dans l'allée du manoir. Emma tremblait comme une feuille. Les mots de Regina résonnaient encore dans sa tête « on a rien, on est rien ». Elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle qui avait tellement espéré la veille que leur histoire prendrait un autre tournant, ce n'était définitivement pas celui-ci qui était escompté. Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe. Henry regardait sa mère, il attendait des explications. Il était complètement perdu. Ses mamans qui s'entendaient si bien la veille…

« **- M'ma, tu m'explique ?**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire gamin ! Ta mère ne m'aime pas comme on le voudrait toi et moi point !**

**- Quoi ? Mais il s'est passé quoi au juste ?**

**- Hier ta grand-mère a parlé mariage, et ta mère m'a clairement fait comprendre que ****ça allait trop loin pour elle****. **

**- Mais peut-être qu'elle a peur… **

**- Oui elle a peur que je reste un peu trop longtemps à mon avis…**

**- Tu dis des bêtises…Tu peux pas laisser les choses comme ça, il faut que tu retournes la voir maintenant et que tu lui dise tout…**

**- Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux qu'elle m'immole par le feu dans sa cuisine ? **

**- M'ma steplé ! **

**- Attends, je reviens, je vais peut-être pas lui dire ce que tu veux, mais elle s'en sortira pas avec le dernier mot ! »**

Sur ce, Emma fit marche arrière et entra de nouveau dans le manoir. Au moment où la porte se ferma, elle entendit le bruit d'un objet qui se brise contre un mur. Elle fit irruption dans la cuisine, et surprit Regina, en larmes et à genoux, entrain de ramasser les morceaux de la tasse qu'elle tenait plus tôt entre ses mains. Emma était en colère, et la brune le remarqua immédiatement, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle se redressa, et un frisson la parcouru tant les yeux vert habituellement si chaud, étaient à ce moment froid et dur. La sauveuse s'avança rapidement vers la reine, qui recula de surprise, jusqu'à se retrouvée collée à son frigo. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, le shérif dans un élan de courage qu'elle n'aurait pas prévu dix secondes plus tôt, prit les mains de Regina, les bloqua au-dessus des cheveux bruns, et siffla entre ses dents **« on est PAS RIEN ! »** puis elle colla sa bouche sur celle du maire, qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais malgré toute la violence de l'acte, elles partagèrent un baiser passionné, et charnel. Tandis que des soupirs profonds s'échappaient de la gorge d'Emma, Regina ne pouvait empêcher quelques gémissements de bonheur et de désir. Leurs langues se livraient un vrai duel, les deux jeunes femmes voulaient tout découvrir, tout goûter de l'autre. Elles y mettaient tout leur amour, toute leur passion. Jamais elles n'avaient vécu un tel moment au cours de leur vie. Elles crurent mourir tant la délivrance fût exutoire. Quand l'air devint indispensable, la blonde mordilla la lèvre inférieur de la brune, jusqu'à y laisser une trace. Puis elle repartit sans un mot. Quand elle arriva à sa voiture, un mot de son fils l'attendait sur le parebrise. Celui-ci lui signifiait qu'il avait préféré prendre le bus, ne sachant combien de temps ses mères prendraient pour se réconcilier.

Emma arriva au poste le sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit léger. Bien que dans un coin de sa tête, elle avait conscience que son geste amènerait à une discussion, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir, tant son issue était incertaine. Mais dans la perspective que ce baiser serait peut-être l'unique, elle décida de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux lèvres douces de la brune. C'était l'euphorie dans sa tête et son estomac, elle était ailleurs, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua même pas son père assis à son poste d'adjoint.

« - **Bonjour Emma, quelle bonne humeur si tôt le matin !**

**- …**

**- Emma ? Tu es là ?**

**- Oh ! Bonjour papa… déjà là ?**

**- Papa ? Sans avoir vécu de tragédie, sans que notre vie soit menacée ? Que me vaut un tel honneur ?**

**- Je suis amoureuse !** _Répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents_

**- Je suis au courant… mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent aujourd'hui ?**

**- Si tu savais… ce matin c'était… magique ! On s'est…**

**- STOP ! Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas être traumatisé le reste de ma vie !** _sans le savoir, David venait d'éviter à sa fille de faire une énorme gaffe_

**- Désolée…**

**- C'est déjà assez perturbant de t'imaginer avec elle…**

**- David, ne recommence pas, ça fait deux mois, tu n'as plus le droit de douter…** _Emma ne voulait pas être en colère aujourd'hui, elle parla sur un ton excessivement calme…_ **Je l'aime et elle me rend heureuse**

**- Alors pourquoi refuse-t-elle de t'épouser ?**

**- Elle n'a pas refusé catégoriquement ! C'est juste que maman y est allée un peu fort… et de toute façon ça ne regarde que nous, personne d'autre !**

**- Tu as raison, excuse-moi, mais on s'inquiète c'est tout.**

**- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, je te le promets.**

**- Je le sais… mais au fond de moi, je ne peux pas oublier qui elle était… malgré tout, je suis forcé d'admettre que tu es de plus en plus heureuse… et Regina aussi.**

**- Je ne vous demande pas de l'accueillir comme si elle était votre propre fille, ou même de sauter de joie à l'idée que l'on ne fasse pas les choses dans l'ordre… mais essayez au moins de ne plus intervenir comme si nous étions deux adolescentes… c'est Snow et toi qui risquez de tout foutre en l'air entre nous **_David prit le temps de la réflexion_

**- Je peux te promettre que tant que tu es heureuse, je n'interviendrais plus, et je te promets d'être heureux pour toi… **

**- Merci papa, **_le blond souriait, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom_

**- Et tu sais… je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer finalement, cette version de Regina »**

Une fois la conversation terminée et la surprise d'Emma passée, le shérif tenta tant bien que mal de travailler… bon sang ce que c'était dur avec ce goût de bonheur sur les lèvres…  
De son côté, Regina resta appuyée contre son frigo pendant au moins dix minutes. Elle avait une main sur sa bouche, comme si elle voulait y imprimer le goût d'Emma pour toujours. Son autre main était posée sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il en faisait mal, elle était persuadée que se l'arracher elle-même aurait été moins douloureux. Mais pour rien au monde à cet instant, elle ne se serait séparée de cet organe qui ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi vivante. Reprenant ses esprits et constatant l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. D'un coup de poignet gracieux, elle rangea la cuisine, et son apparence fut impeccable en cinq secondes. A la mairie, plus la matinée passait, moins elle arrivait à se concentrer sur le budget annuel à allouer aux sorties scolaires. Elle prit alors son téléphone et envoya un texto à Emma.

Emma sentit l'appareil vibrer, et quand elle lut le prénom affiché sur l'écran, son cœur rata un battement.

* * *

Nouveau message de Gina :

C'était quoi exactement ?

**Moi qui avais enfin le dernier mot !**

Intéressant… j'ignorais que des grognements  
gutturaux pouvaient s'apparenter à des mots

** Dois-je te rappeler tes**  
** gémissements ?**

Non ou plutôt oui, si tu veux ! Si on les compte  
comme des mots, techniquement, c'est encore  
moi qui ai eu le dernier mot dans ce cas !

**Mais t'es impossible !**  
** Tu le sais ?**

Je sais… Bon, sérieusement Emma, j'ai  
besoin de savoir ! Comment dois-je  
interpréter tes paroles et ce baiser ?

** On en discute ce soir ?**

Pourquoi pas ce midi ? Viens à la mairie  
on déjeunera ensemble

**Impossible, je déjeune avec Henry !**  
** C'est notre jour du tête à tête**  
** mère-fils… ce soir je te le promets !**

Désolée, j'avais oublié. Bien, à ce soir  
alors.

** A ce soir Gina !**

* * *

Regina ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir, mais l'échange de texto s'était plutôt bien passé, ce qui la rassura. Elle put reprendre le travail un peu plus sereinement.  
Emma elle, était stressée, la brune ne niait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, au contraire. En revanche elle laissait à la sauveuse toute la responsabilité de ce geste. Elle devrait expliquer ce qui l'avait poussée à embrasser le maire de Storybrook. Aujourd'hui, elle serait obligée de dévoiler la vraie nature de ses sentiments à Regina… Allait-elle oser ? Et la reine partageait-elle réellement ses sentiments, comme Henry se plaisait à le croire ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Emma le supporterait-elle ? Et après, comment ça allait se passer entre elles ? Plus Emma y pensait, plus elle cherchait une excuse, une échappatoire pour reculer l'échéance.

A midi, Emma passa prendre Henry comme prévu, puis ils allèrent au Granny's. Alors qu'henry allait s'installer à leur table habituelle, la blonde l'interpella.

« - **Non gamin, aujourd'hui on prend à emporter !**

**- Ah bon, on mange où ?**

**- Surprise !**

**- Cool !** _Ruby arriva avec le sac en papier qu'elle tendit à Emma_

**- Et voilà votre commande pile à l'heure !**

**- Merci Rub', allez gamin, en route** ! _La serveuse rattrapa la blonde in extremis_

**- Attends Em', pour ce soir, on vous attend ta femme et toi, ou on se retrouve là-bas ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De la soirée entre filles au Rabbit Hole ! Je vous en ai parlé l'autre soir, quand vous reveniez du restau dans la jolie petite voiture !** _La louve ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir d'Emma déshabillant littéralement le maire ! _**Vous m'aviez promis de venir !**

**- Oh… exacte !** _Emma se rappelait exactement la même scène que Ruby mais pas les mots prononcés à ce moment-là_. **Désolée j'avais zappé ! J'en parle à Gina tout à l'heure !**

**- Ok, donc soit à 19H ici pour qu'on parte ensemble, ou vous nous y rejoignez plus tard ! »**

Mère et fils montèrent en voiture, et quand le petit brun découvrit l'endroit que la blonde avait choisi pour leur repas, il fut ravi. Emma installa une couverture sur le sable, et ils commencèrent à manger devant la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Henry prit la parole en premier, trop impatient de savoir.

« - **Alors M'ma, tu comptes me raconter, ou je dois aller demander à Maman ?**

**- Te raconter quoi ?** _demanda innocemment la sauveuse, un sourire en coin_

**- Ce matin ?! T'as fait quoi, quand t'es retourné la voir ?**

**- Oh et bien…** _Emma s'amusait de voir la tête de son fils, plus impatient qu'une veille de noël_… **je l'ai embrassée…**

**- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? **

**- Je l'ai… nous nous sommes embrassées…** _le garçon n'en revenait pas_

**- Et après ? je veux dire…**

**- Je suis repartie !**

**- Comment ça repartie ? Tu lui as dis quoi, et elle ?**

**- Rien, nous n'avons rien dit, je suis repartie, j'ai flippé gamin ! **

**- Mais elle t'as pas retenue ? **

**- Non, je crois qu'elle flippait aussi, ou qu'elle était trop surprise pour réagir de suite**

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a envoyé un texto, elle veut qu'on en discute…**

**- C'est génial ! Alors ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble ?!**

**- NON ! Elle veut qu'on discute, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense… j'ai peur Henry…**

**- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur… Si elle ne t'as pas tué ce matin, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait mauvais signe qu'elle veuille parler**

**- Je sais pas… on verra ce soir !**

**- Je vais aller chez papa ce soir, vous serez tranquille comme ça !**

**- Merci gamin… mais il y a aussi cette soirée entre fille, on a promis d'y aller !**

**- Je crois pas que maman voudra y aller…**

**- Je sais… fini de jouer hein ? **

**- Oh ouais ! Tu vas devoir foncer maintenant ! »**

Le repas fini, Emma redéposa son fils à l'école, et retourna au poste. Mais plus elle pensait à la soirée à venir, plus une boule se formait dans son estomac. La peur lui tiraillait littéralement les entrailles. Elle voulait juste un peu reculer le moment fatidique. Aller boire un verre ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal après tout, elle se disait que ça allait même les détendre. Elle prit son téléphone, et composa un texto.

* * *

Nouveau message de Emma

Hey ! Au fait, on avait oublié, mais ce  
soir il y a la soirée entre fille.

**Quelle soirée ?**

Tu sais au Rabbit Hole ! Ruby nous  
en a parlé le soir où on est allé au  
restau.

**Et alors ?**

On avait promis d'y être ! Ruby et  
les autres comptent sur notre présence

** Tu te fiches de moi**  
** n'est-ce pas ?**

Pourquoi ?

**Tu ne comptes pas me trainer dans**  
** ce trou à rat ? Surtout ce soir !**

Techniquement c'est un trou à lapin !

**Il s'agirait du paradis que je m'en**  
** contre fiche Emma !  
**  
Oh allez Gina ! Fais pas ta rabat joie !  
C'est pas si moche que ça là-bas !

**Tu te moque de moi là ? Tu n'as pas**  
** l'impression que nous avons**  
** plus important à faire ce soir ?  
**  
C'est juste pour un verre ! On a promis  
d'y être !

** NON Emma, je n'irais pas**  
** et toi non plus ! A moi aussi**  
** tu as fait une promesse !  
**  
Ce n'est pas toute la soirée, juste le  
temps d'un verre ! Moi j'y vais !

** Et bien soit ! Ce sera sans moi**  
** Miss Swan !  
**  
Gina non, on va s'amuser ! Juste 30  
minutes !

** Je t'attendrais à la maison,**  
** si je suis d'humeur, et toi en état,**  
** nous parlerons. Même si tu n'as**  
** pas l'air de trouver ça important !  
**  
Bien sûr que c'est important, mais  
on a promis, et je voudrais juste  
qu'on essaye de se détendre  
avant… tu peux comprendre non ?

Gina réponds stp !

Regina, ne fais pas ta tête de mule !

Hey ! Tu es là ?

* * *

Emma envoya plusieurs texto, mais le maire avait visiblement coupé son téléphone. Le shérif s'en voulait et elle savait que la reine lui en voulait aussi, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Et sa fierté lui avait dicté de faire ce qu'elle voulait, lorsque la brune lui avait interdit d'y aller. Maintenant, elle se rongeait les ongles. Elle devait se rattraper, mais ignorait comment. Aller à la mairie serait suicidaire, l'appeler ne ferait qu'empirer la situation… elle attendait qu'une solution miracle lui tombe dessus.

A la mairie, Regina était dans une colère noire. En une heure, elle vira trois fois sa secrétaire, pour des raisons plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, café trop chaud, café trop froid et dossier qui met trop de temps à arriver. La pauvre Emily ne savait plus si elle serait encore en vie avant la fin de cette journée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se produire pour que le maire change radicalement d'humeur en si peu de temps, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que plusieurs budgets seraient revus à la baisse cet après-midi. La brune fulminait, tout en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Emma Swan allait lui payer !

* * *

**Vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale de s-bmabelle, je viens de partir précipitamment de façon inopinée...**  
**Vous pouvez me laisser un message en composant votre texte dans le cadre "review" **  
**Mis à disposition à cet effet**  
**Je me ferais une joie d'en prendre connaissance**  
**Je reviendrais lorsque toute forme de menace sera éloignée... **  
**La violence ne résout absolument aucun problème!**  
**Pensez-y avant de dégainer... **  
**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout les monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ce chapitre 10 (l'avant dernier!)**  
**Bon je suis désolée, je devais le poster hier soir, mais j'ai eu quelques doutes, mais grâce à mes bêta, **  
**le voiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii enfin! ( Bon et pour pas vous laisser sans rien j'ai mis un petit OS quand même... je suis pas si sadique que ça quand même XD)**

**Je voudrais juste commencer par un petit coup de gueule suite à une review que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui. Alors apparemment elle n'est pas visible dans la liste, mais le mail lui, était bien là, et y est toujours d'ailleurs! Donc, cher "guest" (puisqu'évidement on ne laisse pas de nom dans un cas pareil), je tenais à te dire:**  
**JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE PAS LA PEINE DE ME HURLER DESSUS! Et en suite, si toi vouloir faire remarque désobligeante et critique non constructives, toi devoir faire ça en français correct, ça être moindre marque de respect! Et ensuite, me râler dessus parce qu'il n'y a pas la fin de ma FIC, je trouve ça un peu lourdaud! Je poste environ deux fois par semaine, ça me semble pas mal! naméwo!**

**Voilà une bonne chose de faite! (aaaaah je me sens mieux!)**

**Ensuite, pour ne pas trop m'étaler (oui, je suis trop bavarde, ne me dîtes pas le contraire) Je vais essayer de répondre de façon concise!**  
**Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent si Emma n'est pas devenue complètement dingue... c'est fort probable... (ça vous avance hein!)**  
**Sinon, euh... moi sadique? méchante? meuh nan!**  
**Alors pour ceux qui m'ont menacée, et pour les autres, très sage, qui ont rangé batte, flingue, fouet et autres appareils de torture, **  
**Sachez que dès que j'aurais posté ce chapitre, j'ai demandé à être mise sous surveillance policière 24/24h **  
**Il est donc inutile de me rechercher ou quoi que ce soit... (pas de spoiler, mais je vous préviens juste qu'un changement de pays est d'ores et déjà prévu pour moi!) **  
**Pour ceux qui avaient des pronostics sur la suite, sachez que certains sont trèèèèèèèèèèès proche de la vérité! ( Encore une fois, grâce à mes réponses perspicaces, vous êtes super avancés!) **  
**Sinon, encore des milliards de millions de merci pour toute ces reviews qui font chaud au cœur, qui me motivent et m'encouragent, et me font trop bien marrer!**  
**merci aux nouveaux fallowers, et aux anonymes!**

**j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre (avant dernier!) va vous plaire!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A la mairie, le calme était revenu. En effet, après la colère, une incroyable tristesse s'était emparée de Regina. Elle avait donc demandé à sa secrétaire de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte, la menaçant de pulvériser quiconque tenterait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Quand elle entendit son interphone, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'envoyer valser contre un mur. La brune aboya littéralement vers l'appareil.

« **- Quoi ?**

**- Je suis absolument désolée de vous déranger Madame le Maire, mais votre fils demande à vous voir.** _Regina se détendit immédiatement_

**- Oh… et bien faites le venir, qu'attendez-vous ?**

**- Bien Madame, il arrive…** »

Elle était étonnée de la visite de son fils, mais était heureuse. Elle savait qu'à sa simple vue, elle se sentirait mieux. Elle n'attendit que trente seconde pour voir une tête brune pénétrer dans son bureau. Henry alla embrasser sa mère, et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - **Est-ce que tout va bien maman ?**

**- Oui… pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'Emily a beaucoup hésité avant de te dire que j'étais là, en général ça veut dire que ta journée n'est pas top…**

**- A vrai dire… il y en a eu de meilleures… mais ce n'est rien d'important. Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avec ta grand-mère pour ton cours particulier de maths ?**

**- Si mais… je venais te dire au revoir**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- M'ma devait te le dire, je vais chez papa ce soir !**

**- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas prévu !**

**- Ce midi, M'ma m'a dit que vous deviez discuter ce soir par rapport à votre dispute de ce matin, alors j'ai proposé d'aller chez mon père pour que vous puissiez être tranquille…** _Malgré tous ses efforts, la brune ne put empêcher une larme de tomber…_ **maman ?**

**- Tout va bien mon chéri… c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire… **

**- Mais maman, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais… tu pleures ? Est-ce que…**

**- Non… juste une… poussière… je voudrais que tu me laisse travailler Henry, s'il te plait…**

**- Maman, n'essaies pas de me le cacher, je vois que tu pleures.** _Henry se leva pour aller s'agenouiller face à Regina_. **C'est à cause de votre dispute ? Mais ça va s'arranger…**

**- Non mon chéri je ne crois pas… c'est compliqué…**

**- Alors explique-moi !**

**- Mon chéri… je ne crois pas que je devrais avoir cette conversation avec toi…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien tout d'abord parce que ce n'est pas de ton âge et de plus ça me met assez mal à l'aise d'en parler avec toi… et je pense que pour l'instant cela ne regarde que ta mère et moi…**

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord maman ! Je suis votre fils, je vois bien qu'il se passe des choses et je m'inquiète**

**- Henry s'il te plait… **

**- Non maman je ne partirai pas sans savoir. **_Henry allait presque tout dire à sa mère sur ses confidences avec Emma tant il avait peur de voir tous ses espoirs partir en fumée, mais Regina reprit la parole hésitante_

**- Non, Henry, je t'aime mais cette histoire ne te concerne pas**

**- Bien sûr que si ça me concerne, vous êtes mes mamans, c'est normal que je veuille que vous soyez heureuse !**

**- C'est gentil à toi de dire ça mais malheureusement je crois que tu ne sauras rien faire pour nous aider.**

**- Si, j'en suis sûr ! Allez dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle t'a pris la main ? T'a embrassé ?**

**- Comment peux-tu te douter que c'est quelque chose comme ça ?**

**- Ben, c'est ce que les amoureux font**… _la brune en resta scotchée_

**- Les amoureux ? Mais… je… Henry…**

**- Ben quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ? **

**- …**

**- Mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ce matin maman, ce soir vous en discuterez et tu verras, tout ira mieux après. Vous vous aimez, alors vous allez vous réconcilier…** _Regina eut un sanglot_

**- Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…**

**- Mais maman, ne te met pas dans un état pareil à cause d'une dispute !**

**- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est le baiser… il ne faut pas te faire de fausses idées henry… je ne crois pas que ce baiser représentait quelque chose d'important pour Emma…**

**- Hein ? Quoi… non tu te trompes… c'était important pour elle…**

**- Alors pourquoi ta mère préfère passer la soirée avec ses amies à boire de l'alcool, plutôt que rentrer avec moi ?**

**- La soirée …? Non, elle n'y va pas…**

**- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle m'a dit**

**- Je ne comprends pas, elle m'a dit…** _Henry se rendit compte de sa gaffe_

**- Elle t'a dit quoi ?**

**- Rien ! Juste que vous deviez discuter ! Bon je dois y aller, papa m'attend… **_il embrassa sa mère._ **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je suis sûr qu'elle sera avec toi ce soir…**

**- Je ne savais pas que tu envisageais la possibilité que ta mère et moi nous pouvions être plus que des amies**

**- Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir que vous êtes plus que des amies…**

**- Aurais-je loupé une étape dans ta croissance ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu devenir un homme… Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, Emma n'a pas l'air décidée à entamer quoi que ce soit**

**- Je ne m'en fais pas… je t'aime maman à demain**

**- Je t'aime aussi mon petit prince, à demain »**

Même si Henry n'avait rien montré à sa mère adoptive, il était furieux. Il voulait savoir ce qui poussait Emma à se conduire en parfaite idiote. En arrivant à la voiture, il demanda à son père de le déposer au poste, prétextant vouloir dire au revoir et souhaiter une bonne soirée à sa mère. Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau du shérif, la façon dont il fit claquer la porte laissait présager de sa mauvaise humeur. Il passa devant David sans y prêter la moindre attention.

« - **Hey ! Bonjour bonhomme ! Un problème ?**

**- Oh pardon, bonjour grand-père. Oui… enfin non, je voudrais juste parler à m'man.** _David comprit alors qu'il était de trop dans ce bureau_

**- Pas de problème, j'allais partir de toute façon ! A plus tard…** _Dès qu'il passa la porte de sortie, Henry se planta devant la blonde avec ce regard qu'il savait si bien emprunter à sa mère brune. _

**- Euh… un souci gamin ?**

**- Je viens juste de quitter maman !** _Emma se savait dans l'embarras, mais préféra faire l'innocente_

**- Oui et… oh désolée j'ai oublié de la prévenir que tu dormais chez Neal ce soir…**

**- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu vas au Rabbit Hole… c'est ça le souci !**

**- Elle te l'a dit ?**

**- Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, elle était tellement mal qu'elle n'a même pas su me le cacher, et à force de la cuisiner elle m'a tout raconté !**

**- Même pour le baiser ?**

**- Oui, tout ! **

**- Merde ! **

**- Ouais comme tu dis, mais pourquoi m'man ? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui proposer cette soirée ! **

**- Je voulais juste aller boire un verre pour me détendre ! Je suis complètement flippée, elle peut le comprendre non ?!**

**- Et toi tu peux comprendre qu'elle est morte de trouille aussi, elle pense que tu te fous d'elle, et que ce baiser ne valait rien pour toi !** Henry criait maintenant et agitait les bras. **Mais c'est quoi ton problème, on en a parlé à midi, c'était réglé et t'es en train de tout gâcher, c'est n'importe quoi !**

**- Hey ! N'oublies pas que je suis ta mère alors respecte moi s'il te plait !**

**- Autant que tu respectes maman ?!** _Emma venait de prendre ses quatre vérités de la part de son fils, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc_

**- Ok, j'admets que tu n'as pas tort, je suis en train de foirer là… **

**- Je vois pas pourquoi tu as peur à ce point… elle t'aime, elle n'attend qu'une chose de toi, que tu lui dises… **

**- Je sais… ce qui me fais peur c'est… de rendre les choses réelles… c'est pas comme si notre histoire avait toujours été un long fleuve tranquille…**

**- Mais justement, après tout ce que vous avez traversé, qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? **_Emma n'en revenait pas de la maturité dont faisait preuve ce petit bonhomme devant elle._ **Quand je suis partit de la mairie, elle pleurait… tu peux pas faire ça, ne la laisse pas comme ça… steplait m'man… **_maintenant Henry avait les larmes aux yeux_

**- T'as raison… ouais t'as raison gamin ! Tu peux aller chez ton père l'esprit tranquille… j'irai la chercher à la mairie directement, et nous rentrerons à la maison. Je vais me faire pardonner, je te le promets !** _Henry retrouva le sourire instantanément_.

**- Vrai ? **

**- Promis ! Je suis prête à sortir le grand jeu s'il le faut ! **

**- Tu me tiendras au courant hein ?**

**- Evidemment ! »**

Henry serra sa mère dans ses bras, puis partit rejoindre son père, le cœur léger. Emma peina à se remettre au travail. Le stress montait, elle essayait d'imaginer la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner et de tout dire à la brune. Elle regardait sa montre toute les cinq minutes, elle voulait être pile à l'heure où Regina quittait son travail habituellement, sûre que celle-ci, malgré tout, ne changerait rien à son agenda.

A 19H pile, Emma entra à la mairie. C'est le cœur serré, les mains moites et le corps tremblant qu'elle alla voir Emily pour lui demander de prévenir le maire de son arrivée.

« - **Je suis confuse Miss Swan… Madame le Maire m'a dit qu'elle quittait la mairie plus tôt ce soir pour vous rejoindre. **

**-Me rejoindre ? Mais où ?**

**-Euh… elle ne me l'a pas dit… **

**-Merde ! Et son téléphone est coupé ! Je fais quoi moi ? **_Emma parlait plus pour elle-même, mais Emily reprit_

**-Vous n'aviez rien prévu ce soir ?**

**-Pas vraiment… **

**-Et bien… si cela peut vous aider, j'ai entendu madame Mills marmonner quelque chose à propos de « cette fichue beuverie dans ce trou à rat »… **

**-La soirée fille au Rabbit ? **

**-Vous y étiez invitées, donc peut-être qu'elle pensait que vous vous rejoindriez directement là-bas… **_Emma avait beau réfléchir, cela lui semblait impossible que Regina y soit allée. _

**-Non je crois pas… je vais aller voir à la maison, ou au poste… peut-être qu'on s'est croisées…**

**-Si ça peut vous aider, je vais à cette soirée, si je la vois, je vous préviens ?**

**-Oh ce serait super ! Mais ne lui dîtes pas que je la cherche… sinon elle va encore me reprocher de ne pas écouter,** _dit Emma dans son sourire le plus innocent,_ **ce qui ne serait pas faux, vu que je ne me rappelle plus où on avait prévues de se retrouver…**

**-Très bien…** _lui répondit la secrétaire ravie d'être dans la confidence, Emma allait partir mais elle se retourna une dernière fois_

**-Au fait Emily, je ne vous ai jamais demandé, vous étiez qui dans la forêt enchantée ?**

**-Oh, une simple femme de ménage… jusqu'au jour où Rumplestiltskin m'a transformée en plumeau pour me punir d'avoir laissé un peu de poussière. Alors on me surnommait Plumette. **

**-Quel malade celui-là ! »**

Emma partit en ignorant qu'elle avait fait une heureuse. En effet, on commençait à s'intéresser à Emily. En premier lieu grâce à Tink, qui avait insisté auprès des autres filles pour l'inviter à la soirée. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour la secrétaire qu'elle croisait régulièrement quand elle rendait visite à Regina. Et ce soir, Emma, la petite amie du maire, le shérif de la ville, lui avait demandé qui elle était, et lui avait demandé un service.

Quand Emma arriva au manoir, aucune trace de Regina. Elle allait repartir au poste quand elle reçut un message. Emily lui confirmait la présence du maire au rabbit Hole… La blonde n'en revenait pas, la brune lui avait fait tout un flan, et finalement c'est elle qui se trouvait seule à la maison… cette journée n'avait décidément rien de normale ! Elle en profita pour se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre sa belle.

De son côté, Regina, qui avait repris du poil de la bête après sa conversation avec son fils, avait fomenté un plan dans son esprit torturé. Elle allait participer à la soirée avec Emma, mais elle ferait tout pour la rendre jalouse. Soit la blonde réagirait comme à chaque fois, et là elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, soit elle ne ferait rien, ce qui prouverait à la reine qu'Emma ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle était assise à une table à côté d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, de là, elle verrait Emma arriver et pourrait mettre son plan à exécution sans tarder. Ruby, voyant Regina seule à sa table l'air perplexe, la rejoignit.

« **- Alors Regina, toujours pas de nouvelles d'Em' ?**

**- Non, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder…**

**- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous voulez que je lui téléphone ? Je vois bien que vous vous inquiétez…**

**- Non merci, ça va aller… je suis toujours inquiète pour elle de toute façon…**

**- Ok, mais joigniez-vous à nous au moins, ne restez pas seule dans votre coin !**

**- Plus tard, promis…**

**- Bien, à plus tard alors… »**

A peine dix minutes plus tard, la voiture jaune se gara juste devant le bar, Emma souffla un grand coup, puis sortit de sa voiture. Regina se leva alors et se dirigea vers Ruby, elle lui tendit son verre.

« - **Excusez-moi Miss Lucas, pourriez me tenir mon verre s'il vous plait ? **

**- Bien sûr, mais moi c'est Ruby ! **

**- D'accord… Ruby… vous aviez raison, je vais appeler Emma pour être sûre que tout va bien…** _Regina fit mine de fouiller dans son sac_

**- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre qu'elle est sur la route, j'ai entendu sa voiture arriver.** _La brune fut interloquée puis se rappela le loup qui dormait en la serveuse_

**- Oh oui… je vois, merci,** _Regina reprit son verre alors que Ruby posait sa main sur son bras pour la réconforter._

**- Je vous en prie. »**

C'est pile le moment que choisit Emma pour pénétrer dans le bar. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les deux femmes. Evidemment, le plan de Regina fonctionna à merveille, Emma imagina exactement ce que la reine voulait qu'elle croit. Ruby offrant un verre à Regina, tout en lui caressant le bras, en échangeant un sourire séducteur. Le sang de la sauveuse ne fit qu'un tour, elle fonça vers sa cible, prête à en découdre s'il le fallait.

« - **Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas trop toute les deux ?**

**- Em' ! Te voilà enfin, on t'attendait !**

**- Ouais je vois ça… vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi là ?** _Alors que Regina arborait un petit sourire en coin, Ruby était perplexe, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie_

**- Euh… de quoi tu parles ? **

**- Tu crois que je te vois pas essayer de draguer ma femme dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?!**

**- Tu délires complètement Em'…**

**- Elle a raison Emma, elle me tenait simplement mon verre pendant que j'essayais de trouver mon portable dans mon sac…** _la blonde ne laissa même pas Regina finir sa phrase_

**- Ouais ok… viens avec moi !** _Elle attrapa Regina par le bras et la tira vers l'extérieur_.

**- Emma ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâche-moi enfin !**

**- Pas tout de suite beauté ! **

**- Mais tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? Tu me fais mal !** _Emma la lâcha immédiatement à la dernière phrase, elles étaient devant le rabbit hole_

**- Désolée ce n'était pas mon intention, mais tu voulais qu'on parle et je te retrouve ici à aguicher Ruby… **

**- Je te demande pardon !**

**- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien que ça me rends folle sa façon de te regarder… mais bref, tu voulais qu'on parle, parlons !**

**- Certainement pas ici, et encore moins si tu le prends sur ce ton ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es énervée, c'est toi qui voulais venir ici ce soir, je viens et…**

**- Ok, je suis désolée… je me suis emportée pour rien, rentrons à la maison, tu veux bien ? **_le ton employé par la blonde fit fondre Regina, qui l'avait rarement vu aussi fragile qu'en ce moment_

**- Oui…** _elles allaient partir mais furent interrompues par Snow et David qui avait assisté à toute la scène en arrivant à la soirée_

**- Est-ce que vous vous disputiez ? **

**- Et en quoi cela te regarde Snow ?** _Regina lui lançait son regard le plus noir_

**- Ça me regarde parce qu'Emma est ma fille et qu'i peine deux jours, tu refusais de l'épouser, alors je me demande si votre couple est aussi solide que vous voulez bien nous laisser le croire ! **

**- Non mais c'est du délire là ! Mais enfin, sous prétexte que vous êtes mes parents vous allez vraiment vous mêler de tout ?! Nous rencontrons quelques problèmes, comme dans chaque couple, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va y avoir une troisième guerre mondiale ! **

**- Emma a raison ma chérie, nous devons les laisser régler leurs histoires**

**- Mais…**

**- Je l'aime, c'est difficile à comprendre ça ? Maman, je sais que tu as du mal à t'y faire, mais c'est comme ça… je peux pas l'expliquer… je…**

**- On va vous laisser… moi j'accompagnais juste ta mère à votre soirée entre fille, je vais aller rejoindre Henry et Neal, ils veulent m'initier aux jeux vidéo…** _David tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser la situation_

**- Papa, tu veux bien attendre quelques minutes à l'intérieur avec maman, j'aurai certainement quelque chose à vous dire…**

**- Bien sûr !** _Les Charming entrèrent dans le bar, enfin, David poussa Snow à l'intérieur…_

_- … les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient, aucune n'osant prendre la parole, c'est Regina qui brisa le silence devenu trop pesant._ **Alors ? Tu comptes m'expliquer pour ce matin, ou tu comptes entrer à l'intérieur et dire ce fameux quelque chose à tes parents ?** _Son ton n'était ni méchant ni sec, ce qui incita Emma à s'ouvrir_

**- Le baiser… il voulait dire que… je ne veux plus être ton amie Gina… ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est plus fort… tellement plus fort…** _à court de mots, Emma s'approcha de Regina pour l'embrasser mais la brune recula_

**- Et c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?** _La sauveuse était vexée et ne comprenait pas la réaction de la reine_

**- Je suis désolée, je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais aussi… je voulais qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose toi et moi… mais apparemment je me suis trompée…** _Emma allait entrer dans le Rabbit Hole mais la brune la rattrapa par le bras_

**- Où vas-tu ?**

**- Et bien, je vais tout avouer à mes parents, on ne peut plus leur mentir, en tout cas moi je n'y arriverai plus…**

**- Attends ! Ne fais pas ça… je me suis mal exprimée … ce que je veux dire c'est que… oh bon sang… j'ai peur Emma !**

**- Peur de quoi ?** _Emma prit les mains de Regina dans les siennes_

**- Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, si tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi… parce que moi, je t'aime, ****pour toutes ces fois où tu es restée près de moi, où tu m'as soutenue sans jamais me laisser tomber.****Pour toute la joie que tu as apportée dans ma vie****. ****Je suis reconnaissante pour chaque jour que tu m'as donné parce que**** t****u es celle qui a su regarder à travers moi pour voir qui je suis vraiment, tu as cru en moi, tu m'as aidée à changer…Je sais que je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en amour****…****mais ce que je sais c'est que personne d'autre ne pourra me faire sentir ça mieux que toi, mais j'ai peur…****j'ai peur de souffrir, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises ce que ça signifie de m'aimer, tout ce que ça implique… toutes les personnes qui m'ont aimée un jour ont souffert… et si un jour c'est trop dur pour toi… et si un jour tu te rends compte que tu aimais l'idée que tu as de moi… et est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore quand je serais à toi, ou quand je n'aurais plus rien à dire… si ma part d'ombre refait surface… j'ai peur de t'aimer Emma, parce que je ne supporterai pas que tu t'éloignes… ça me tuerait… je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi… alors si tu n'es pas sûre de tout ça… fuis, éloignes toi maintenant parce que plus tard, ça me tuerait, tu me tuerais Emma Swan ! Parce que je ne sais pas comment je pourrai me passer de toi… tes massages, tes plaisanteries, tes gaffes, ton désordre, ta voix…tout. Alors si tu m'offres plus, comment m'en passer ? Comment pouvoir me passer de toi si ce n'est en mourant ? **_Emma avait écouté toute la tirade de la brune, sans broncher, de peur de voir celle-ci se refermer. Elle embrassa ses mains, puis se tourna pour retourner à l'intérieur._ **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne veux pas y retourner… **_Emma s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et elle prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains_

**- Tu as confiance en moi Gina ?** _La brune ne put qu'opiner du chef, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus._ **Bien, alors attend moi là ok ?** »

* * *

***Le vol numéro 154-66 à destination de bwakémadoua est sur le point d'embarquer, nous invitons nos passagers...***

**Toute vos reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues, les colis suspects seront inspectés, et les menaces...**  
**Bon ben, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un avion à prendre!**  
**Allez Tschüss beetlejuice!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bijour!**

**Comment ça va bien?! **  
**Bon ben comme il ne manque plus que le dernier chapitre, et que franchement ça me rends triste...**  
**Et ben je vais pas vous le mettre... jamais... Et non, vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'Emma est partie faire, et ce qu'il va se passer voilà!**

**mais non, rôôôôôô je plaisante *esquive une batte de baseball de justesse*... Un peu d'humour!**

**Bon plus sincèrement, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais savoir que la fin est là, ben j'ai un pincement au cœur!**  
**Vos reviews vont vraiment me manquer! VOUS allez me manquer!**  
**Ouais, même vos menaces! **

**Mais comment j'ai flippé! Je sortais de chez moi, j'étais pas tranquille!**  
**Mais vous êtes quand-même une belle bande de guimauve! C'est chez Kleenex qu'on doit bien vous aimer! Pas taper c'est pour rire! XD**

**Bluemoon: Merci pour la photo... Belle vengeance! tsssss c'était petit et mesquin... tssssssssss**  
**SwanQueenBoom: Une mort lente et douloureuse? Rien que ça... mais c'est quoi cette bande d'accro... qu'est ce que j'ai mis dans cette FIC?**  
**Scleems: Envie de me massacrer... Encourageant... merci... (au secours! un bande de malades je vous dis!)**  
**EmiFranck: Une enflure?! Et bé... faites leur plaisir et voila comme on vous remercie! X) Et j'aime bien aussi le :ECRIS à la fin... Chef oui chef! (ma muse, tu ne prendras pas tes congés tout de suite, désolée, tu t'en prendra à Emi...) **  
**RoseAlix: Alors d'abord tu me propose un panier de pommes rouges... mais quelle délicate attention, me dis-je, ouais ça c'était avant que tu me propose les pommes de Gina... (des psychopathes!)**  
**Huddyfan: Envie de me tuer... Et VLAN! rajoutes-en une couche, je t'en prie! (Allô le FBI? HELP ME!)**  
**Et pour celles et ceux qui ont pensé que je voulais vous tuer: Alors j'ai droit de le faire que avec Snow mais pas avec vous? aaaaaah ok mais on m'avait pas prévenue moi! pas taper**  
**Sinon, je vous met la suite avant le lynchage en place publique? :p**  
**Merci à Marion Potter , Kotani, camlapro, manpsg, Sillyria, cathcathou et aux guest qui ne m'ont pas menacée! ça fait du bien un peu de répit dans ce monde de brute! (ouais, exactement des brutes! j'ai peur maintenant!)  
****kaen: J'adore! On dirais Colombo! Mdrrrr, on dirais que tu lis un roman de mary Higgins Clarck... C'est le Colonel moutarde avec le chandelier dans le salon... ou alors... c'est la femme de ménage avec le flingue dans la cuisine! j'adore!**  
**Et à celles qui me l'ont demandé: Promis, je restes la même! Toujours aussi barge! En même temps, pas trop le choix avec un demi neurone fêlé en guise de cerveau...  
****Merci pour vos encouragements, vos compliments toussa toussa...**

**Et évidemment un merci tout particulier à mes bêta, qui ont été là à chaque instant!  
Une mention particulière à ma compagne Xenmin, qui m'a supporté après des nuits blanches à écrire... et qui continue malgré tout à me supporter au quotidien... Je t'aime mon amour!  
Et une mention toute aussi particulière à Dijipoulos, qui a été un soutient sans faille, surtout dans mes grands moments de doute, où je devais écrire les passages guimauves, avec lesquels je ne suis pas la plus à l'aise... elle aussi est restée fidèle au poste, alors que concrètement, elle aurait pu changer d'adresse mail, se faire porter disparue ou que sais-je encore... MERCI!**

**Je vais me répéter, mais vous allez vraiment me manquer! TROP!**

**je vais essayer d'avoir encore quelques idées à écrire... enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi hein...**

**donc vala vala... c'est fini... bon, je dois vous avouer que du coup, avec tout ces com, j'avais PAS DU TOUT la pression... **  
**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire...**  
**Vala quoi... c'est fini... **  
**Ca fait tout drôle hein...**  
**c'est triste...**  
**je vous gave là hein?**  
**Non mais si dîtes le...**  
**je vois bien que vous avez de lire mais que je suis trop bavarde!**  
**Mais en même temps j'ai pas envie de vous quitter... **  
**Bon allez, Cette fois c'est la bonne, je vous laisse lire tranquille...**  
**Je me tais...**

**Ceci dit... si je peux me permettre une dernière remarque... rien ne vous empêche de lire D'ABORD le chapitre et ENSUITE l'intro...**  
**Non non, pas taper, la violence ne sert à rien!**  
**Je vous aime!**

* * *

Emma pénétra une nouvelle fois au « Rabbit Hole » et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir où elle commanda un double scotch. Elle vida le verre cul sec, puis s'approcha de Ruby, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. La louve n'en était pas moins méfiante pour autant. Elle s'attendait à un scandale, des reproches, Snow s'étant confiée quelques minutes auparavant sur la dispute du couple, qu'elle et David avaient surprise. Ruby voulut prendre les devants en commençant.

« - **Ecoutes Em', j'espère que tu n'as pas fait une crise de jalousie à Regina à cause de ce que tu as vu. Il ne se passait absolument rien quand tu es arrivée et je suis désolée que vous vous soyez disputées à cause de moi mais…**

**- Non Ruby, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça et… attends, comment tu sais pour la dispute ?**

**- Ben quand vous êtes sorties, tu n'avais pas l'air content, et ta mère m'a confirmé qu'elle vous avait vues vous disputer…** _Emma serra les dents en levant les yeux au ciel_

- **Elle perd rien pour attendre ! Bref, je voulais simplement m'excuser de t'avoir agressée, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien, seulement faut que tu comprennes que ça me rend folle quand je te vois la regarder… c'est plus fort que moi…** _Ruby ne put cacher son sourire_

- **Ecoute Em', je suis désolée, je te promets de faire attention à l'avenir, mais tu peux pas me reprocher de trouver ta femme appétissante… **_la serveuse eut du mal à réprimer son rire_

**- Hey !** _Elle donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de la brune ce qui la fit rire de plus belle_

- **Je plaisante ! Relax ma belle, elle est toute à toi, et je pourrai bien faire tout ce que je veux, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi ! Allez, vas la retrouver !**

**- Ouais, mais j'ai juste un truc à faire avant… et Rub', t'as pas une pastille à la menthe ou un truc du genre sur toi ? »**

La louve lui tendit une boîte de tic-tac qu'elle rangeât dans sa poche.

Emma se dirigeât ensuite vers ses parents d'un pas décidé. Elle les tira un peu en arrière de la foule, inspira un bon coup, et prit la parole.

« **- Snow, David, il faut qu'on parle !** _Snow, qui imaginait déjà une rupture, se précipita sur sa fille_

- **Ma chérie, tu sais que ton père et moi sommes là pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux revenir à la maison quand tu veux…** _David et Emma écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps_

- **Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi je reviendrais chez vous ? **

**- Snow, tu devrais laisser le temps à Emma de parler au lieu de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives…**

**- Oh, bien… très bien, nous t'écoutons Emma…** _La brune était vexée mais faisait de son mieux pour le cacher_

- **Ben tu vois, c'est exactement de ce genre de chose dont je voulais vous parler… Je reviendrai pas à la maison, jamais ! Maintenant ma maison, c'est chez Regina, pour toujours… Et ça, ben va falloir vous le mettre dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute OK ? Parce que je supporterai pas plus longtemps qu'on se mêle de ma vie… de notre vie ! Vous savez que je vous aime hein ?**

- **Oui évidement…** _répondirent les Charming de concert_

- **Mais Gina, j'en suis raide dingue, je pourrais plus vivre sans elle, et si vous faites, surtout toi Snow, encore tout un foin sur notre relation, ce n'est pas d'elle que je m'éloignerai… c'est bien clair ?**

**- Oui mais Emma, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter, je suis ta mère…**

**- Inquiètes toi si tu veux, mais loin de mon couple, garde ces choses pour toi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y aura dans le futur, un mariage, des enfants… j'en sais rien parce que je suis pas un putain d'oracle… mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux finir ma vie avec elle et Henry, et si quelqu'un essaie de nuire à ma famille, je l'éloignerai, et c'est une promesse ! **

**- Emma, **_David posa une main sur l'épaule de sa__fille_**, comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je ne veux que ton bonheur, et s'il le faut, j'irai moi-même voir Regina pour lui donner ma bénédiction de t'offrir tout le bonheur que tu mérites. **_Emma ne put que sourire à son père_

_- _**Merci papa… maman réfléchis-y et en attendant, évites de raconter ma vie aux copines qu'on a en commun ! **_Emma s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres, soulagée d'avoir enfin réussi à sortir le fond de sa pensée de façon cohérente. Quant à Snow, elle regardait son mari d'un air circonspect._

**- Quoi ?** _demanda-t-il l'air innocent_

- **Tu te rends compte que tu viens de promettre à ta fille de ne plus te poser de question sur sa relation…**

**- Oui, et je sais que j'ai raison. Admet le Snow, Emma est heureuse, et plus les jours passent, plus je la vois épanouie…**

**- As-tu oublié de qui elle est amoureuse ?**

**-Non je n'ai pas oublié… mais je n'oublie pas non plus toute les fois où tu m'as convaincu que Regina pouvait changer… et je sais aujourd'hui que tu avais raison. Accorde lui au moins ça… et tu ne peux pas nier que depuis qu'elle est avec Emma, elle fait énormément d'efforts avec toi… Je ne te comprends pas, je croyais que tu aurais été la première à sauter de joie en entendant que Regina avait enfin réappris à aimer… après toute la force que tu as mis à y croire !**

**- Oui je sais, et au fond de moi, je suis heureuse car je sais que la Regina que j'ai connue est en train de revenir…et ça me rend heureuse… sincèrement… mais là, il s'agit d'Emma…** _David eut l'illumination_

- **J'ai compris ! Ce qui te dérange, ce n'est pas Regina, c'est simplement le fait que notre « petite » fille quitte la maison…** _Snow eut un regard coupable_… **En fait, tu aurais agi de la même façon si cela avait concerné Neal **

- **Neal ? Je savais très bien que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, jamais Emma ne serait retournée avec lui… il n'est plus du tout son genre…** _Devant la mine étonnée de son mari, Snow rajouta,_ **je suis peut-être fleur bleue, mais je ne suis pas complètement nunuche…. »**

Quand Emma sortit, son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand elle ne vit pas Regina. Elle reprit cependant une respiration normale lorsqu'elle l'aperçut appuyée sur sa Mercedes garée un peu plus loin. Elle la rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres, cachant au mieux son anxiété. Elle prit la boîte de bonbons et en croqua une poignée, histoire de faire disparaitre l'odeur d'alcool. Sans se parler, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent en voiture. La brune démarra et conduisit jusqu'au manoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, aucune des deux n'était capable de parler. Alors Regina alla dans son salon, suivie du shérif, et servit deux verres de scotch. Elle en tendit un à Emma, qui lui prit volontiers, en profitant pour attirer la brune jusqu'au canapé. C'est Regina qui prit la parole en premier, ne supportant plus l'angoisse engendrée par tout ce stress et cette interminable attente.

« - **Emma, je t'en supplie dis quelque chose ! Si je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure, j'en suis désolée et…**

**- Non, non… c'est juste que… je sais pas par où commencer… je…**

**- Si tu dois partir, fais le maintenant… Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça…**

**- ****Partir ?! NON !** _La brune fût soulagée…_ **Gina, tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment douée lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments, et je suis beaucoup moins à l'aise que toi avec les mots. Pourtant, je veux que tu aies confiance en moi, j'aimerais te dire tout ce que je ressens, et même si c'est pas mon genre, ou que j'ai l'air d'une idiote, je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, c'est juste que je risque de livrer les mots comme ils arrivent... Il y a deux ans et demi environs, je fêtais mes 28 ans, seule chez moi. Ce soir-là, en soufflant ma bougie, j'ai fait un vœu. Le vœu de ne plus jamais être seule pour fêter mon anniversaire. C'est juste à ce moment-là qu'un petit bonhomme a toqué à ma porte, la suite tu la connais… jusqu'à ce jour, il y a deux mois, où c'est moi qui suis venue toquer à ta porte pour te demander ton aide. A ce moment, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit à ma mère que c'était toi, mais en fait, je sais pourquoi je t'ai choisi, car je savais au fond de moi que quelque chose avait changé, c'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Depuis que l'on vit ensemble, je m'imagine partager ma vie avec toi, cette vie à laquelle tu as donné un sens, dans laquelle tu as changé tous les buts… Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller sans toi Gina, ni même me coucher ou manger ou faire quoique ce soit sans toi en fait ! Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi et pour rien au monde je ne changerais quoi que ce soit en toi… j'aime tout de toi, tes bons comme tes mauvais côtés… ta voix, ton rire plus que tout… tes sarcasmes et tes piques, tes compliments… tes yeux, ton corps… J'ai embrassé tes lèvres, tenu ta main je reconnais ton odeur parmi toutes les autres... Tu m'as rendu dépendante…Tu ne pourras plus jamais te débarrasser de moi…parce que je suis folle de toi, et ce, depuis le jour où j'ai vu le maire de Storybrook courir dans son allée, les larmes aux yeux, en prenant notre fils dans ses bras. Je t'aime Regina.**

**- … Et tu n'es pas douée hein ? »**

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, si elle attendait une preuve sur la sincérité d'Emma, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux. Elle s'approcha doucement pour unir leurs lèvres. Contrairement à celui qu'elles avaient partagé le matin même, ce baiser fût plus doux. Chacune voulant prendre le temps de découvrir les sensations, le gout, la douceur…

Ce soir-là, elles discutèrent un moment autour d'un verre, toujours dans le canapé. Regina expliqua à Emma à quel moment et comment ses sentiments avaient changé. Lui racontant à quel point elle avait voulu lutter, se convaincre du contraire. Comment être amoureuse d'une personne qui peut être pire qu'exaspérante, une femme qui plus est, est son radical opposé. Puis Emma expliqua qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre presque instantané lorsqu'elle avait aperçu pour la première fois, son plus cadeau d'anniversaire après sa rencontre avec Henry. Qu'elle s'était souvent demandée comment une femme aussi belle et intelligente pouvait se rendre si détestable en une fraction de seconde. Et Emma expliqua aussi sa lutte intérieure pour ne pas s'avouer à quel point elle aimait cette femme qui prenait un plaisir fou à se faire détester et adorer en même temps. Les conversations étaient interrompues par des baisers, des caresses, des câlins… puis quand la tension dans les corps fût insoutenable, elles montèrent se coucher dans la chambre, qui deviendrait à partir de ce jour, leur chambre, à elles deux. Elles ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Toutes deux avides de se trouver, se goûter et assouvir leur désir. Elles découvrirent de nouveaux plaisirs, intenses, passionnés, amoureux…une nuit chargée d'émotions et d'affection. Se découvrant comme deux adolescentes, puis s'aimant comme deux amantes.

Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux le matin suivant, après trois heures de sommeil, elle sentit immédiatement le bras d'Emma qui entourait sa taille, une main posée de façon possessive sur son sein droit, une jambe entourant les siennes, un souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque. Elle se sentait bien, mais étrangement cela lui semblait naturel, comme si son corps avait attendu celui de la sauveuse, comme si leurs corps avaient toujours été destinés à être ensembles, mêlés. Alors elle inspira d'aise, se blottit encore quelques minutes dans la chaleur réconfortante de ce corps qu'elle aimait, puis elle s'obligeât à se lever, faisant bouger la blonde qui ne broncha presque pas en se retournant. Elle enfila un peignoir en satin, et descendit à la cuisine. Le café venait de finir de couler, quand la reine entendit derrière elle un bâillement.

« - **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?**

**- Je prépare le petit déjeuner…** _Emma se plaqua dans le dos de la brune, et l'entoura de ses bras_

_- _**Mais Gina, on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui… on pourrait faire une grasse mat', et si vraiment tu n'as plus sommeil…** _elle passa une main sous le peignoir de sa compagne,_ **mais tu es nue la dessous !**

**- Je plaide coupable, **_répondit-elle en se retournant. Alors Emma ouvrit complément le vêtement, et contempla le corps qu'elle adorait_

_- _**On pourrait passer le temps avec des choses bien plus intéressantes que faire du café tu sais…** _elle parlait tout en parsemant le corps bronzé de petits baisers, mais la brune la stoppa_

_- _**Emma tu ne devrais pas faire ça, je n'ai aucune volonté pour te résister…**

**- Mais je ne veux pas que tu me résistes…** la brune rit doucement

- **Oh, et moi j'utiliserai bien cette cuisine à autre chose qu'à préparer des repas, mais nous avons un fils qui ne va pas tarder, et je ne veux pas devoir lui payer des séances chez Archi pour le reste de sa vie…**

**- C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'avant de descendre j'ai envoyé un message à Neal pour lui dire de nous ramener Henry ce soir**_**…**__ elle finit sa phrase en attrapant à pleine bouche un sein érigé qui n'attendait que ça…_

_- _**Vraiment ? Alors je pense que cette cuisine va être interdite aux mineurs pour quelques heures… **_Le maire fondit sur sa compagne le regard prédateur_

**- Et ton bureau…**

**- Et le salon…**

**- La salle de bain… »**

La journée fût… sportive pour les deux amantes qui avaient suivi leur programme à la lettre. En fin de journée, avant que leur fils ne rentre, elles prirent une douche… à deux. Alors que Regina avait entrepris de se vêtir Emma ne vit pas les choses sous cet angle. Elle s'approcha de manière sensuelle vers la femme qu'elle aimait, et tira sur sa serviette, lui enlevant chaque vêtement qu'elle prenait en main. Habituellement, cela aurait fait sortir la reine de ses gonds, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant, c'était essayer de récupérer ses biens et calmer son rire en essayant d'avoir la mine la plus sérieuse de tous les temps.

« **- Emma ! Rends-moi ces vêtements !** _Mais Emma continuait de lui prendre des mains chaque vêtement qu'elle arrivait à récupérer, avec difficulté, puisqu'elle tentait en même temps de maintenir sa serviette en place._

**- Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? Et donnes moi ça, il est hors de question que ce shorty atteigne tes fesses ! **

**- Henry va arriver ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il nous trouve nues ? Et donne-moi cette chemise enfin !**

**- Je suis sûre qu'on a encore un peu de temps devant nous, Neal est toujours en retard **_**!**__ Elle prit la jupe du maire au passage_

**- Et si ce crétin décidait d'être en avance, tu y penses ?!** **Emma, mon soutien-gorge s'il te plait !**

**- On peut tenter le coup ! Oh les jolis bas !**

**- Non on ne tente pas !** _Et la serviette finie évidemment sur le sol… _**Oh mon Dieu, Emma mais c'est pas possible ! Comment tu fais, tu as combien de mains au juste ? Tu es pire que le Vishnu ma parole !**

**- Oh tu n'as pas idée ! »**

Les deux jeunes femmes jouaient et riaient comme des gamines, lorsqu'une petite voix se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux stoppèrent immédiatement leur jeu, se demandant quoi faire, ou quoi dire…

« - **Hey ho ! Il y a quelqu'un à la maison ? Je suis rentré !**

**- On arrive mon chéri, attends nous au salon tu veux ?**

**- OK ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **

**- Rien qui ne te regarde gamin ! Ton père est reparti ?**

**- Oui, il m'a juste déposé devant… mais en parlant de lui… il y a comme un souci… **

**- Quoi quel souci ?!**

**- Relax Gina… On arrive Henry, attends nous au salon ! »**

Henry obéit à ses mères, mais il était impatient de les voir. Depuis la veille au soir, il se posait des questions. Et depuis le matin c'était pire. Son père l'avait emmené au Granny's pour le petit déjeuner, et alors qu'il se demandait si ses mères étaient enfin ensemble, il avait entendu quelques bribes d'une conversation à laquelle son père s'était vite incrusté. En effet, Leroy et Hook parlaient d'une éventuelle dispute qui aurait eu lieu entre la sauveuse et la reine. Neal et le pirate avaient alors immédiatement vu un moyen de récupérer Emma… Henry se rongeait les ongles lorsque ses mère entrèrent dans le salon.

« - **Hey gamin ! Comment ça va ?**

**- Vous comment ça va ?** _Les jeunes femmes ne purent que constater l'inquiétude de leur fils. _

- **Henry, mon poussin, si tu te calmais et nous expliquais quel est le problème avec ton père ?** _Regina se voulait rassurante, mais au fond d'elle, le stress gagnait du terrain_

- **Et ben, ce matin, on a été déjeuner chez Granny. Et à ce qui parait, vous vous êtes disputées hier soir toutes les deux… c'est vrai ? M'man, tu vas partir ? Papa a dit à Hook que tu reviendrais vers lui et Kilian lui a répondu que tu le préférais lui… **

**- Gamin, il est hors de question que je parte… et ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, croire ce qu'ils veulent… ça nous passe au-dessus tout ça…**

- **Mais… et vous ? C'est vrai pour la dispute ?** _Emma enlaça Regina et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit rougir la brune. Emma regarda Henry avec un grand sourire_

- **Alors gamin ? T'as l'impression qu'on se fait la tête ?** _Même si Henry voulait sauter de joie, il resta figé devant ses mères, n'osant le croire_

- **Henry, tu vas bien mon poussin ?** _Regina s'inquiétait du manque de réaction de son fils. Mais le garçon mit fin aux doutes lorsqu'un large sourire se colla à son visage_

- **Alors ça y est… je veux dire… vous deux… **

**- Et ouais gamin ! Mon pouvoir de séduction a encore frappé ! **

**- Emma ! Je t'en prie !** _Regina ne savait plus où se mettre, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que son fils se mêle de ces choses_

- **Bon d'accord, on est deux grandes séductrices !**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là mais soit, tu es incorrigible, je suppose que je dois me faire une raison… Henry, vas prendre ta douche, on passe à table d'ici vingt minutes**

**- OK !** _Il fit un câlin à ses mères puis monta à l'étage_

- **Quant à vous Miss Swan, nous allons avoir une discussion quant aux sujets de conversations auxquels notre fils devrait participer ou non ! »**

Vingt minutes plus tard, la petite famille prit place à table, pour partager leur premier vrai repas de famille. L'ambiance était détendue, Henry semblait au paroxysme du bonheur. Ses mères ne pouvaient que lui sourire tendrement. Alors que la conversation était portée sur des sujets plus que communs, Henry, une fois son assiette finie, posa sa fourchette et commença un véritable interrogatoire digne d'un général de la Gestapo.

« - **Est-ce que vous allez vous marier ?**

**- Euh… et bien…**

**- Et quel nom je porterais du coup ?**

- **Henry c'est…**

**- et on va pouvoir partir en vacances ensemble ?**

**- Oui m…**

**- On ira où ?**

**- Gamin…**

**- On pourra aller à Disney ? Dîtes oui s'il vous plaît !**

**- Mais qu…**

**- M'man va pouvoir mettre un peu de sa déco dans la maison puisque c'est chez elle aussi maintenant ?**

**- NON !**

**- Ha ben sympa!**

**- Et vous allez vous faire des bisous devant tout le monde ? C'est dégoûtant les bisous quand même !**

**- Stop !**

**- C'est grand-mère qui risque de s'évanouir si vous faites ça !**

**- Gamin !**

**- et vous allez avoir d'autres enfants ?**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Je préfère avoir un petit frère…**

**- Enfin Henry…**

**- Oh une petite sœur ça peut être cool aussi…**

**- Hey oh !**

**- Même si des fois c'est casse pieds une fille ! **

**- Henry Mills ! Ça suffit ! **

**- Désolé… **

**- Respires gamin, tu vas t'étouffer ! **

**- Pardon mais… ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends…**

**- Mon petit prince, nous savons que tu aimerais toute ces choses, mais… **

**- C'est encore un peu trop tôt pour prévoir tout ça gamin…**

- **Ben puisque vous êtes le véritable amour l'une de l'autre, vous allez être ensemble toute votre vie… alors je vois pas pourquoi c'est trop tôt !**

**- Gamin, même si pour toujours me parait bien trop court, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas se prévoir… **

**- En tout cas, on ne peut les prévoir aussi tôt… un mariage, un enfant… c'est des sujets qui méritent une conversation sérieuse et beaucoup de réflexion…**

**- Je comprends, je suis désolé… c'est juste que…**

**- On sait Henry… ne t'inquiète pas on ne t'en veut pas**

**- Et je pense qu'Emma et moi pouvons au moins répondre à une de tes questions**

**- Laquelle ? **

**- Et bien, je pense que nous pourrions envisager de partir en vacances. Qu'en penses-tu Emma ?**

**- Carrément ! Et Disney, ce serait géant !**

**- Sérieusement ? Vous comptez réellement me faire aller là-bas ? **

**- Oui maman ! Steplé ! **

**- Disons que je vais y réfléchir, il me reste un mois avant les prochaines vacances scolaires… »**

Après le repas, ils passèrent la soirée devant un DVD. Emma assise à un bout du canapé, Regina blottie dans ses bras, et Henry allongé à l'autre bout du canapé, les jambes emboîtées à celles de sa mère brune, qui avaient allongé les siennes. Une vraie petite famille modèle. Henry était fier de ses mères, et de lui. Et une phrase résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il pensa qu'en la disant à haute voix, cette phrase arrêterait de se répéter inlassablement. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas cet écho dans sa tête, mais il voulait juste pouvoir regarder le film… alors d'un coup d'un seul, il sortit cette phrase à l'attention de ses mères. Le couple éclata de rire…

- **SwanQueen : Mission accomplie avec succès ! Et ma nouvelle mission ce sera : Opération Disney avec Maman ! **

The end.

* * *

**Valaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**Alors premièrement j'attends évidemment vos réactions... Je veux tout savoir... TOUT... ABSOLUMENT TOUT ce que vous en pensez!**  
**Et deuxièmement: Un épilogue? ça vous dit? j'ai pas envie de partir! Promis, je paierais le loyer!**

**Encore des millions de fois Merci à vous tous, qui m'avez suivi dans mes délires de Swan Queen Shipper... Vous avez été fantastique, vraiment!  
**

**Et encore merci à mes Bêta readeuse/Alpha aideuse Dijipoulos et Xenmin!  
J'espère que vous serez encore là si ma muse décide encore de venir jouer avec mon imagination... **


End file.
